TCOT Bedeviled Doctor
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: After they work to get his friend aquitted of a murder charge,Perry surprises Della with a cruise to Mexico.Will the vacation be as carefree as they want or will something happen to ruin it? Chapter 10  The Conclusion Added
1. Chapter 1

TCOT Bedeviled Doctor….Part 1

Again, my thanks to Rachel for being my second pair of eyes and for all her help and ideas. Not to mention her support. It is much appreciated.

This episode originally aired on April 4, 1959. It was directed by Arthur Marks. The teleplay was by Gene Wang and the story was by Jay Draft and Gene Wang.

The characters are not mine. I am only borrowing them for a little bit and promise to return them in perfect condition.

Story Synopsis: Dr. David Craig is in big trouble. Some of his tapes with conversations of his psychiatric patients are missing and being used for blackmail….one in particular. After a brief meeting with his good friend, Perry Mason, Craig decides to drop the issue. But Craig has been covering for Edith, his nurse and the woman he loves, while she in turn has been protecting her brother from the mob. When Edith's brother is murdered, the good Doctor is arrested for the crime.

Working together with Della and Paul, Perry of course solves the case. It turns out that the culprit is none other than Barbara Haywood, the wife of the patient whose taped session was stolen. The Doctor is acquitted and he and his nurse can finally be together. Meanwhile, Mr. Haywood and his secretary are in love, a fact not lost on Mason. Dana's loyalty is appreciated by Della, who "confesses" this to Perry.

That conversation is part of the last scene of the episode. Della is sitting in the big, comfortable chair in Perry's office, reading the evening edition of the paper. The case is page 1 headlines. Perry enters from the law library and walks towards Della smiling.

Perry: "Well, shall we go."

Della: (handing him the paper) "I don't get it."

Perry: (leaning against his desk)"Well, it's very simple. Mrs. Haywood confesses murder."

Della: (gets up from the chair and stands next to her boss) "I don't mean that. I mean what put you on to Mrs. Haywood in the first place?"

Perry: (picking up Della's purse and gloves and handing them to her)"Hmmm….it was when you and Paul exonerated her."

Della: "Seems logical. She wouldn't kill Mark Douglass unless she'd gotten the tape from him."

Perry: "On the other hand, if she'd gotten the tape from him, she wouldn't have had to kill him. Suppose she killed him first, then couldn't find the tape because his sister had destroyed it….wouldn't that explain everything?"

Della: True…..Confessions in order?"

Perry nods his head.

Della: "I was afraid Dana Lewis was guilty…..uh, from the way you described her, I didn't think she'd be troubled with indecision as Mr. Haywood was…..and then when you told me she how she tried to protect Mr. Haywood…..I liked her."

(She pauses and looks away from Perry, with a teasing tone in her voice and a mischievous gleam in her eyes) "I don't know a secretary who would go to bat for her boss like that."

Perry: (using the same tone and the same look) "I don't either."

There is a momentary pause. They turn to look at each other, burst out laughing and turn and walk out of the office.

My story picks up from here.

Perry Mason slipped his arm around Della Street, tugging her close. Their laughter rang out as they stopped momentarily to close up the office. Once the lights were turned off and the door locked, the attractive couple walked down the hallway of the 9th floor to the elevators. It was late on a Friday night, the rest of the occupants of the fashionable Brent Building, already having left for the evening and the anticipated weekend. There was of course the cleaning crew and the night watchmen but other than those few employees, there seemed to be no one else around. As they waited, Perry took notice of the empty corridor. Seizing the opportunity, he put his briefcase down next to him. Then, standing back up, he turned Della to him and took her face in his hands, his fingers lightly brushing her cheeks. His lips met hers for a slow, sensuous kiss and Della felt a shiver flow through her. When at last they broke away, Della kept her eyes closed and it was a full moment before she could speak.

Opening her eyes and letting a soft sigh escape her lips, she looked up at Perry. Placing her hands on his chest she fingered the navy silk tie and the lapels of his light grey suit. She then ran those soft delicate fingers up to the collar of his crisp white shirt, making her way inside to his neck and traveling around to the back of his ears. Perry flinched and sucked in a deep breath. At that moment, the elevator arrived. Acting quickly….for both were skilled in the art of swift separation, they gathered themselves. When the door opened, there stood one very handsome but quiet attorney and his reserved but very beautiful secretary.

The elevator reached the parking garage level and stopped, allowing Perry and Della to exit and walk to his car. No words were spoken between them until they were both ensconced inside the vehicle.

Turning to Della, Perry smiled the smile that was hers alone. His voice was quiet but slightly rough.

"My dear Miss Street, would you be so kind as to tell me what you were doing to me while we were waiting for that elevator?"

Della flashed Perry a spectacular smile. Using her best Southern accent and pretending to fan herself, Della gave Perry the most innocent look she could. "Why Mr. Mason, I do declare….. I have no idea what you are referring to…..Come now, how could you possibly think that little ole' me could or would do anything to such a big strong strapping man as yourself…Oh my, you're just giving me a case of the vapors. Whatever shall I do?" With that, Della closed her eyes, made a swooning noise and fell back against the seat, trying to contain her laughter.

Perry had to take a deep breath and bite his lips to keep from laughing himself. He wondered how long Della could keep from losing control. Playing along, he feigned a serious tone and said, "Well now, it looks as if I'm going to have to drive you to the hospital Miss Street. I can't let you be that sickly. You need immediate medical care. After all, what kind of employer would I be if I didn't make sure you received the care you needed. The hospital is only a few minutes away. Shouldn't take us long to get there." Then, in a somewhat disappointed voice he said, "You know, it's really a shame. I had plans for us tonight. Now I guess I'll just have to cancel them."

Della sat straight up in the seat. Continuing the game, she said, "Oh I can't let you cancel all your plans, Mr. Mason. Not when you've already gone to so much trouble. I…I feel better already. Can't you tell? She looked straight at Perry and batted her beautiful, long, full lashes for all it was worth.

Perry wasn't through. In his famous Perry Mason courtroom voice he said, "I'm afraid I have to overrule this decision Miss Street…..My mind is made up, I am taking you to the hospital."

Perry turned and started the car. Suddenly he felt a soft but firm hand on top of his. Looking straight ahead, he heard the smooth voice that always seem to wash over him like warmed honey.

"The only place you are taking me counselor, is home… with you."

Perry shut off the engine and turned to the woman next to him. Putting his arms around her he whispered, "Come here, you beautiful creature. Pulling Della as close to him as the car would allow, Perry bent down and kissed her deeper and more passionately then he had while they were waiting for the elevator. When at last he released her, Della said softly, "all I can say is, you really know how to make a girl feel faint my darling attorney…..and this time it's for real."

Perry's response was a promise of things to come. His voice took on a Paul Newman accent. "Then stick with me baby, you ain't seen nothing yet."

Starting the engine a second time, Perry put his arm around Della, letting her snuggle up close to him before pulling out of his parking space and heading for home.

Perry Mason turned the key and opened the door, allowing Della Street to enter. Following her into his apartment, Mason walked up behind his beautiful secretary. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he gently pulled her backwards to him and left a soft kiss in her hair. Releasing her, the attorney removed her coat as well as his own and along with his suit jacket hung them in the hall closet. Turning back to Della, he gave her a loving smile and held her hand as he guided her into the living room and over to the couch. Once there, he proceeded to sit down, pulling Della slowly along with him. The two sat together silently, momentarily occupied with their own private thoughts. Then as if on cue, the couple turned to each other at the exact moment and uttered simultaneously, "a penny for your thoughts?" For a split second they were silent. Then Della giggled and Perry laughed, pulling her closer to him.

When at last they could speak, Perry looked at Della and said, "It did turn out to be an interesting day."

Della's voice was low…..quiet. "Yes it most certainly did. You know, I think it's wonderful that Edith and David are in love. Now they can be together in public and without having to worry about public scrutiny and negative publicity."

Perry was thoughtful. "Yeah, I'm with you. I always like a happy ending." He raised his eyebrows, the hint of a question on his lips.

Knowing what was coming, Della took the conversation in another direction. She was well aware of the subject uppermost on Perry's mind and not wanting to talk about it at the moment, decided to make someone else the topic of discussion.

"Gertie seemed to be glad about the outcome. When you telephoned me at the office to tell me what happened and that you would be a little late, she came running into my office faster than a jack rabbit. What in the world did you say to her?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." The lawyer gazed at his secretary, an impish look written all over his face. "I just told her what happened, leaving out the confidential details of course…..those I save only for my "closest confidante." I just told her enough to make her happy….to make her day."

"If I may ask Mr. Mason, just who is your "closest confidante"

Perry couldn't resist. In voice halfway between seriousness and teasing he sat straight up and looked directly at Della. "Why darling, you should know the answer to that….it's Paul of course"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Perry yelped as Della hit him with the sofa's pillows. "Alright!…..alright!….enough! I was just teasing. C'mon Della, stop." You know I didn't mean it." Perry's face took on the appearance of a little boy who had been caught with his hand inside the cookie jar.

"That will teach you to toy with my feelings, Counselor."

Perry leaned over and kissed Della on the forehead. Tapping his finger lightly on her nose, he said, "I'm just teasing you sweetheart. You know what you mean to me….what you've always meant. Now why don't you just lie back and put your feet up. Maybe you'll just doze a little….hmmm? It's been a long day. I'll light a fire, then start dinner. You know, even though it's Spring, it's early in the season and the nights are still chilly. I want to make sure you're nice and warm."

Perry pushed his large frame from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. Bending down, he began to crumble some old newspaper he kept on the hearth and throw it on top of the logs. Watching him from her place on the sofa, Della snuggled down into the comfortable cushions. A smile came over her beautiful face. There was no need for Perry to start a fire. Della didn't need the warmth of the flames to ward off the evening's chill…she had something much better…Perry's arms.

The sounds of pots and pans being pulled out from their nesting places and delicious smells emanating from the kitchen came over Della as she stretched gracefully on the couch watching the fire's flame as they danced their way over the logs, radiating warmth and an iridescent luminosity. She raised a delicate hand to her mouth in order to suppress a yawn that was determined to make an appearance. On his way into the kitchen, Perry had turned off all the lights allowing just the fire's glow and the lit candles to illuminate the room. A smile began to form on Della's lips and widened as she reminisced about other dinners Perry had cooked for her… those wonderful dinners that always ended with spectacular deserts…deserts that did not necessarily include food.

Perry was right. It had been a long day. It seemed to Della, that this trial especially, had taken a lot out of him. True, he….they, were always tired and emotionally spent at the end of every trial but to Della, Perry seemed tonight to be more tired than usual, even a little distracted. Although he had been attentive and loving as ever, there was something in his eyes…

Della was brought out of her daydream by the increasing noise from Perry's cookware. Not tired enough to sleep, and by this time curious to what her Mr. Mason was up to in the kitchen, Della removed the soft light throw Perry had covered her with and got up from her place on the couch.

Without bothering to slip on her black patent leather peep toed shoes, Della quietly wandered into the kitchen. Perry's back was to her. As she walked up to him, ready to put her hands around his waist, she heard his voice…..soft and tender…..and teasing

"Someone is supposed to be resting." Perry turned to face Della, drawing her into his embrace. Even though his eyebrow was raised in an admonishing stare, nothing could hide the twinkle in his mesmerizing blue eyes.

Della's voice was smooth….sultry. "I did rest Counselor. I'm not really sleepy and besides, I was lonely out there all by myself. I heard all this noise and then I smelled something so fragrant and delicious, I wondered what was going on in here. I thought perhaps I could be of some service to you….that you could use my help…..hmmm?" Della stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around Perry's neck. She pulled his face down to hers until their lips met in a soft brush. Normally there was a definite height difference between the big lawyer and his beautiful slim secretary when Della was wearing her shoes. Without them, the difference was even more noticeable.

Perry smiled as he gently extricated Della's hands from around his neck. Bringing them up to his mouth, he placed a soft kiss on them and said quietly, "as much as I would love your help Miss Street, there isn't anything for you to do. I told you that I have specific plans …..and I mean to carry them out. Now why don't you be my good girl and go back out to the other room. Sit and relax. I won't be too much longer."

Determination could be heard in Della's voice. "You know, if you'd let me make the salad, you'd been finished sooner."

Placing a finger to Della's lips to silence her Perry said, "that won't be necessary my dear. Nestling her chin in his hand, he continued, "my plans, remember?"

A soft sigh could be heard from Della. Gazing up at Perry with a teasing, familiar pout on her lips she said, "yes, your plans. Alright Mr. Mason, you win…..for now. Just one thing, mind telling me what's for dinner?"

"That, my beauty, is a surprise." Tender hands were placed on the lovely Miss Street's shoulders as the very good looking Mr. Mason, ushered her out of the kitchen and into the other room.

The romantic sounds Frank Sinatra, Dean Martina and Johnny Matthews could be heard coming from the stereo in the living room. The fire still held its glow and the candles still gave off their soft lights

Perry and Della were finishing the meal that Perry had so lovingly prepared. Given Perry's secrecy about the food, Della had expected a different or unusual sort of fare. What a sweet surprise to find that instead of something out of the ordinary, he was the one who now made her a dinner of comfort food. Della thought back to all the times she had done that for Perry. Now, before her, were the remnants of what had been a warm and soothing supper. For the appetizer, Perry had made steaming crocks of tomato soup. These had been served on a plate surrounded by petite grilled cheese sandwiches. The entrée consisted of pot roast, mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans. All through the meal they had sat quietly, from time to time, taking the others hand and smiling as they met each other's gaze. So much was said with just those looks that words were unnecessary.

Finished eating, Della pushed her plate away and sighed contentedly. "This was certainly a wonderful surprise." Della grinned and nodded at the empty soup crocks. Nice touch. Trying to tell me something Mr. Mason?"

"Noooo, " There was a mysterious gleam in the attorneys eye. Like I said, the night is chilly and we're so tired from this case, I just thought you'd like a simple home cooked meal for a change. Did you enjoy it?

"It was perfect sweetheart. Everything was just delicious. I know you're a great cook but where did you learn to make the pot roast? I was expecting something more exotic."

" More exotic huh? I'll have you know Miss Street, I am just a simple guy who likes simple food." Perry paused a minute to hide a smile. "Besides, I have a confession."

"Really…and that would be…."

"It's an old family recipe….it was handed down from my Grandmother. I remember her making the pot roast and the gravy and the potatoes, mixing and measuring until everything was in just the right amounts and it blended to just the right taste. I used to help her when I was a boy. I always loved visiting her and I always loved the smells from her kitchen. "

"And the soup?"

Perry lowered his head a moment. His answer was muffled.

Della repeated her question. "Perry? ….the soup?"

Perry's answer bordered on embarrassment. He raised his head and Della could have sworn that his voice sounded almost shy….like the little boy he'd just told her about.

"Campbell's"

"What?"

"The soup….it's Campbell's"

Della stood and went around to Perry. Sitting down on his lap, she put her arms around him and put her face next to his. Keeping her voice very low and very soft she said, "I'm very grateful to your Grandmother and I'm very grateful to Mrs. Campbell. I loved dinner and…..I love you for doing all this for me. I love who you are and how you take care of me…how you spoil me. Della pulled back and looked at Perry. Her next statement was clear….direct….pure…..and said in a whisper. "I just…love you."

Perry brushed the hair away from Della's face. Maneuvering her off his lap, he stood, then brought her into his embrace, holding her close. Swaying, more than walking, Perry slowly and seductively guided Della to the center of the room, while moving to the romantic pulsations of the music. Lifting her face to his, Perry's voice matched Della's. "I love you too, darling and…I have a surprise."

Della moved slightly from her place in Perry's arms. Moving her arm in a sweeping motion, she cocked her head to the side and said, "firelight, candlelight, dinner, dancing….all this and a surprise too? Why Mr. Mason, you do know how to turn a girls head. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

Perry grinned and said "You're the only girl whose head I want to turn and no, you're not going to have to drag it out of me. He nodded his head towards the small corner table. If you go over there and open the top draw, I think you'll find what you're looking for."

Reluctantly extricating herself from Perry's embrace, Della walked over to the mahogany table and pulled out the draw. Lying on top was a manila envelope. Della looked questionably at Perry who now was sitting on the couch. Smiling, he held out his hand, beckoning her. In a few sleek steps, she stood in front of him as he slowly and gently brought her down to sit in his lap.

"Perry, what's in here?"

"Just open it honey."

Della cautiously opened the envelope and removed its contents. Inside was a brochure with a picture of a steamship on the cover. Della's eyes were immediately drawn to the pictures in the small booklet which depicted fun-filled days and starry, romantic nights. "A cruise? Are you serious?" she asked delightedly.

"Of course I'm serious!" he replied, laughing at her astonished expression. "No work, no clients, no police or private eyes. Just you and me.

"Oh, Perry, it's a wonderful idea!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she started to pull away, Perry held her close and deepened the kiss. The brochure fluttered from her fingers down to the floor where it lay unnoticed for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2

TCOT Bedeviled Doctor Part 2

The Los Angeles Times was the largest and most read paper in the city. Not only did its circulation reach the L.A. County itself, but it was read by Californian's across the state. It was also a way for those who lived in other parts of the country and who were curious enough, to keep up with the latest gossip about Hollywood, celebrities and the general news and weather reports from the West Coast.

On this April day, the newsroom was bustling with activity. Reporters, copywriters and department editors were busy at their desks or coming in and going out, trying to get the latest story or breaking news. Phones were ringing off the hook, the staccato of typewriters could be heard and conversations were taking place amid a spoke filled room. The stories that came in would be the headlines of the next edition.

In his spacious corner office, Robert Dean McAdams… 'Mac', looked through the big picture window, surveying his "house." Mac was a publishers dream. A local boy who'd made good. After graduating from U.C.L.A., with a degree in journalism, Mac had taken a job as a cub reporter at the paper. He was honest and diligent, having climbed through the ranks to his present position. McAdams was well liked and respected by everyone. He was tough, demanding and fair, expecting nothing less from his staff that he himself wouldn't do and when needed, could be just as compassionate.

Mac continued to watch the hectic newsroom. He was particularly interested in one young man. His name was Daniel Harrington the 3rd. The young Harrington had graduated from Harvard the year before with a double major in journalism and communications. He'd been at the top of his class and was from an old, well established and very wealthy Boston family. When Mac had interviewed Daniel for the reporter's job, the older man was immediately drawn to the younger one. He noticed some of the same qualities that were in himself. He also noticed something else. With all the good character traits this young man possessed, Mac detected a blemish. Harrington was hiding something. It was like Daniel was a layer cake and whatever he was keeping to himself was right smack in the middle. Mac wasn't sure whether it had something to do with his family or there was another reason. The editor knew one thing. He would find out what was between those layers and just what Mr. Daniel Harrington the 3rd was hiding.

Della Street slipped into Perry Mason's private office and quietly closed the door behind her, leaning back against the smooth wood. Her eyes sparkled with the look of someone who knew a secret and her smile matched her employers as he glanced up and saw her standing there.

Mason sat back in his chair. He nodded his head and acknowledged the files in his secretary's hand.

"I assume that's the Lewis file?"

"You assume correctly Mr. Mason." Della walked over to Perry's desk and sat on the corner facing him, crossing her long, lovely legs. It's all ready. The contracts have been checked, rechecked and typed. All that's needed are the signatures. I know you said you wanted three copies but I made four just in case."

"Perry's eyes swept over Della as he stood and faced her. It took all the self control he had not to lock the door, take her into his arms and kiss her witless. She was so damn beautiful. Perry took a deep breath. He kept his voice even and a working tone was evident as he spoke. "You are as always, the consummate professional Miss Street."

"My pleasure, Counselor." Della's smile grew broader and her eyes seemed to dance with excitement. "This does it. No last minute court appearances, no emergencies, no new clients and all your appointments have been rescheduled. The day is over. I took the liberty of telling Gertie to go on home and called the service. All that's left to do is wait for the messenger service to pick up these papers. Someone will be here in ten minutes and then…"Della took a deep breath and inched closer to Perry, her skirt rising just enough to give the attorney more of a view of her gorgeous legs.

Perry gave up. He took the large manila envelope out of Della's hand and tossed it haphazardly on the desk. Taking her in his arms, he put his face next to hers and breathed in her scent. She was wearing his favorite perfume, the one that left him feeling intoxicated every time he went near her. He kissed her hair, then pulled back to look at her. He ran his hand so lightly over her face that he felt her shiver. He had to take a deep breath before he could speak.

"I can't wait to be alone with you baby." I thought tomorrow would never get here. These two weeks seemed to go on and on and …"

Dell's well manicured finger touched Perry's lips, the pad of it, caressing first the bottom, then the top. Her voice became a silky whisper. That's because, Darling, the anticipation was killing you. But I have a remedy for that."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"All I can say is, you're not the only one who can hand out surprises. Now let's go home Mr. Mason. We have to be up early up in the morning. I'm starving and I still have a few last minute things to take care of. You men always have it so much easier when it comes to packing."

"I have a better idea. Why don't we stop at Clays and pick up dinner? That way, we won't have to cook and worry about cleaning up. You could have more time to finish whatever you need to do and I know you probably want to go to bed at a decent hour."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Della smiled seductively. She leaned into Perry and whispered. "It all sounds perfect…except for one thing."

"What's the problem?" Perry was puzzled. To him, his plan was flawless…..fool proof.

Della smiled. There was desire in her eyes. In a voice that was barely audible she said "Who said anything about sleeping?"

Daniel Harrington the 3rd. was, at the moment, a very busy young man. He sat at his desk in the newsroom, the phone glued to his ear, his hand writing feverishly, apparently trying to keep up with whatever the person on the other end of the wire was telling him. Daniel was go getter. Never one to let the grass grow under his feet, Daniel, from the time he could remember, had wanted to be a writer. It didn't matter where…..a newspaper….a magazine….a book company. The only thing that mattered was that he'd be able to write. All through school, the young man had partaken of every extra-curricular activity that involved writing….the school newspaper, the yearbook, any writing clubs. As long as there was the smell of printers ink and the sound of a typewriter Daniel was right in the mix. He was smart, a quick study and never one to back away from any assignment he was given. There was only one glitch in all of this, Daniel's family. They were very old New England…and very old money. It was something right out of a novel. Daniel's lineage could be traced back ten generations….back to the Pilgrims and the landing of the Mayflower. His family settled in Boston, establishing banks, businesses and Inn's. Eventually, they sold their interests in everything but the banks, becoming one of Boston's richest financial families. It was said that the Harrington's gave the Kennedy's a run for their money.

Daniel and Amanda Harrington gave their son the best of everything. He was smart enough to pick any school he wanted and when he finally made a decision, his parents were extremely pleased. Daniel stayed close to home…..choosing Harvard in favor of Yale or Brown. His Grandfather was old and frail and Daniel wanted to be close to him for as long as he could. The young man loved his Grandfather. The old patriarch adored his Grandson, always supporting and encouraging him from the very beginning. He lived until the week after Daniel's graduation. His last words to his Grandson were as they always had been...supportive and loving.

Daniel and Amanda, were a different story. Although they were happy about the boys choice of a school, they weren't as pleased with his career choice. They had thought it was a young boy's dream….a fantasy, and that when the dust settled and Daniel began his studies at Harvard, he would "grow up", change his major to finance and business and then finally settle down at the bank with his Father. When it appeared that it wasn't meant to be and Daniel was set on being a writer, they all but disowned him. It took a stern talk from his Grandfather to make his parents come around, as much as they could and was partly the reason for Daniel's move to L.A. It also made him somewhat cynical and jaded about life….and although this had not yet been revealed, it was the crux of what made Daniel Harrington the 3rd tick. It was also what Mac would soon come to discover.

So here he was, this intelligent, ambitious young man, sitting at his desk, getting the latest inside track on one of the most handsome, prominent attorney's in town and his most beautiful and charming secretary.

Daniel's voice could be heard above the din of the newsroom, clearly excited and eager to extract the information that was being given to him.

"Is that a fact? …You don't say…are you sure? …well I'll be. What time did you say that ship was leaving? Now you're positive….it couldn't be a mistake? Ok Stevie, I owe you one….yeah, I sure will…and tell your sister thanks." As Daniel hung up, his colleague and friend, James Buchannan, came barreling around the corner and almost slammed into Daniel's desk.

"Hey there, Danny boy, how's things?"

"They're great Jimmy, just great. Couldn't be better. Listen, I'd really love to stay and shoot the breeze but I've got to go talk to Mac. Something just came up and I have to talk to him pronto…before it's too late. I've got to catch him before he leaves."

"Why don't you see him when he gets…."

Jimmy never had a chance to finish his sentence. He laughed to himself as he saw his friend take off in a cloud of dust, headed down past the desks and cubicles to Mac's office.

The morning sun glistened off the water, its rays sparkling like spectacular diamond facets. It seemed to dance with each lap of the waves, hitting the hull of the massive ocean liner. The passengers were leaning against the railing laughing and talking. Their excitement was evident as they waved to family and friends on the pier.

Daniel stood away from the ships rail, his tall athletic body leaning against the balustrade of the stairs leading to the upper decks. A young man of his looks and build would normally have already made the acquaintance of any number of the bevy of beauties also aboard ship. Daniel, however, was not interested in pursuing a young lady or making a conquest on this trip. No, there would not be a shipboard romance for this young man. Mr. Harrington was concerned with one couple and one couple only…..Mr. Perry Mason and Miss Della Street.

Danny smiled as he thought back to the day before and the events leading up to his securing a ticket for this cruise. After receiving a call from his friend Steven Bishop, Danny had raced down the hall to Mac's office. Mac was about to leave for a meeting when Danny appeared in the doorway, breathless and red faced. The mentor looked at his protégé and laughed. Walking over to him, the editor put his hand on Harrington's shoulder and said, "Ok, I'll bite….what is it?...where is it?... when do you need it by?... and who's involved? …..and before you say anything, is it legal?

Daniel couldn't get the words out fast enough. "Mac, listen. I have an inside track on Perry Mason. You know, the attorney. The one you keep telling me about. The one who you've been trying to pin down for an interview forever. Well, my friend Steven Bishop just called. His sister works at a travel agency, the one on 4th and Wilshire. You know, the one the celebrities and the really wealthy people use. Anyway, Connie, that's Steve's sister, called Steve and told him that Mr. Perry Mason himself had been in about two weeks ago to book a cruise to Mexico. Steve would have called me sooner but Connie was away herself and just got back into town a couple of days ago. He told Connie it was a surprise for his secretary. He also said he only wanted one cabin but he wanted the best she could find. One of the largest available…..a suite…. and as close to a corner as he could get…..and he also requested a private balcony. What do you think of that?"

"Mac looked perplexed. "So, what's the big deal? He wanted to do something nice for his secretary. He can afford it."

Danny was about to jump out of his skin. "Man, Mac, don't you get it? Mason told Connie to please make sure everything would be perfect. He would consider it a personal favor…..and Mac….he bought two tickets."

Danny didn't have to say another word. Mac picked up the phone, called his travel agent and sent Daniel Harrington the 3rd home to pack.

Daniel continued to scan the crowd. As the whistle blew signaling the ship's departure and the gangplank was lifted into its storage space, Daniel spotted them. They were standing a bit away from the railing, not paying attention to the sights and sounds around them. Looking at them, Daniel was reminded of the Harry Warren song, 'I Only Have Eyes For You.' Perry and Della were wrapped in each other's arms, and definitely living up to those words.

Perry smiled as he looked at Della. Her eyes danced like the light on the waves as she turned to watched the crowds coming and going on the gangplank.

"Happy darling?" Perry pulled Della closer to him and lightly caressed her face.

"Oh Perry, this is incredible…..it's beyond incredible. I can't even find the words to tell you how I feel. This, Mr. Mason is by far, the most wonderful gift you have ever given me.

Perry smiled. "My pleasure honey. So tell me, what do you think of the ship?"

"She's beautiful and she's so big. Why, just look at all the people by the rail and I'll bet that's not all the passengers.

That's right Della. She is big and she can carry up to 1100 people. This is the Biscayne Deck…the main deck. There's six decks above and three below. It was built in 1934. When I booked this cruise, Connie and Elaine told me that the ship was recently refurbished from top to bottom. They just finished two weeks ago and this is her first trip out. Now come on, let's go look around. I know they're preparing a buffet lunch up on the Rivera deck a little later. I also want to show you where the pools and the putting greens are. They have everything here. Even a mini tennis court. I know how you love to play. Maybe we'll even run into Captain Grant. From what I hear, he's a great guy. Very professional, yet friendly. He's one of the best around."

Perry paused for just a moment. His smile grew broader and there was that unmistakable mischievous gleam in his eye. "You know darling, we haven't even seen our cabin. Would you like to see it first? I want to make sure it meets with your approval. If not, I spoke to the ships steward. He checked and there just happens to be a few vacant cabins. You might like one of those better."

The entire time, Perry was talking, Della just stared at him in amazement. Once again, he had done something special for her…something wonderful and loving…something adventurous and exciting….something…..suddenly Della realized that Perry had said 'our' cabin. She looked up at him as a fierce crimson blush made its way up her neck and onto her cheeks. Lowering her voice she said, "Perry, did I hear you correctly, you said 'our' cabin?"

"Yes, my dear Miss Street, you heard precisely right. Our cabin. What's wrong? Don't think they'll be enough closet space for you?"

Della started to answer, then realizing he was teasing, cuffed him on the arm. She cocked her head to the side and a smile played at the corner of her mouth. "Very funny counselor but you know that's not what I mean.

"Della, listen to me. We're out at sea. Far away from reporters, photographers and the gossip mongers. Don't worry darling, it will be fine. Now come on, let's go and take that tour. Then we can go see our stateroom …..hmmm?" Perry cupped Della's chin in his hand and bent down to press his lips to hers.

Della's smile was brilliant. Placing her small delicate hand in Perry's large strong one, she looked up at him and said,"lead the way counselor"

Perry put his arm around Della. As they walked on the deck, breathing in the salt air, talking and laughing, a pair of eyes followed them as they turned the corner and disappeared.

Perry turned over in the large comfortable bed, his arm reaching for a warm, beautiful, delicious body. When all he felt was a cool empty space, he opened his eyes and looked around. Realizing where he was, and hearing the sound of running water and a soft melodious voice singing one of his favorite tunes, he sat back against the pillows and smiled. Turning his head, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Looking at the time, his smile grew larger. "Well Perry, it seems like you made the lovely Miss Street happy once more. This cruise is just what we need. We're always so busy…so rushed. There's never enough time. Della looks tired…..beautiful as always but tired. These two weeks should be just what she needs…what we both need. No murder cases, no hysterical clients, no court, no Tragg, no Burger, no media, no anything. Just two solid weeks alone filled with sundrenched days, starry romantic nights and everything in between. Perry momentarily closed his eyes and thought back to earlier that day.

Della loved the tour. They had gone from deck to deck, finding where everything was located and discovering what each had to offer. The buffet lunch was superb and after they had tasted almost everything, Della pronounced it divine, told Perry she was stuffed and wouldn't be able to eat for two days. Perry laughed and said not to worry. There were plenty of activities they could do that would help take off those calories. With a raised eyebrow and teasing smile, he lowered his voice and told Della he knew of one in particular that was a sure way to help her achieve that goal. Then as that adorable blush that he loved so much came over her, Perry wrapped his arm around Della and led her to their cabin.

When Perry opened the door and they stepped inside, Della was amazed. The cabin was beautiful. It was spacious and well appointed with dark cherry furniture, walls that were painted a soft beige, and every amenity one would need. They had entered into the sitting room area which held a sofa, two comfortable chairs with a table between them, and a desk. Through another door was the bedroom. It too, was designed for both comfort and beauty. The large bed was draped in a gorgeous matching spread and pillows of warm browns and mauves and the bathroom beyond had both a shower and tub, not to mention a lovely intricately designed vanity. The private balcony was perfect with its 'ice cream table and chair' set and overstuffed chaises. A gorgeous crystal vase holding a dozen red roses graced the desk and a bottle of champagne sat chilling in an ice stand in the corner of the room.

Della was overwhelmed. "Oh Perry! "This is beautiful. It's perfect, just perfect. The flowers are beautiful and the champagne…" The secretary turned to her handsome attorney and put her hands around his neck, pulling his face to hers. Her smile was as unmistakable as her words. "I should have known you would have reserved only the best. You, Mr. Mason are something else and I am the luckiest girl in the world."

Perry's lips met Della's in a sensuous kiss. The kiss deepened and when they finally pulled away, both were breathless.

Perry smiled. "I'm happy you approve, darling and yes, I always want the best for you. As for being the lucky one, I think I have you beat on that score." He kissed her forehead. "Now, how about we unpack then maybe go for a swim. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Della had already moved to the luggage stand in the bedroom and began to unzip her bag.

"Ouch! Ow! Ow!." Della cried out in pain, putting her finger up to her mouth.

Perry quickly went to her. "Sweetheart, what's the matter? What happened?

"I started to undo my bag and the zipper was stuck. I pulled on it and I guess I got my finger caught."

"Here, sit down, let me see." Perry led Della to the bed and gently sat her down. Taking her hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. Finding the stricken finger, he examined it closely and kissed it again. He then stood and went into the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth, crème and a bandied. Tenderly, her cleaned the tiny wound, applied the crème and the cover. He kissed the finger again and then asked softy, "all better now?"

Della looked up at Perry with desire filled eyes. She answered him in a soft but sultry tone.

"Yes, Counselor, it's all better." Delicate hands began to unbutton Perry's shirt, pressing soft, warm, lips to his exposed chest. Perry's breath was coming in quick gasps. He took hold of her hands, bringing them close. He could barely speak.

"Della….baby…..my God….what…..what are you doing?"

"I'm just letting you know how much better I feel and….I changed my mind about going swimming."

"You…you have"?

"Yes, I decided there was something else I'd rather do instead."

Perry let go of his hold. Ever so lightly, he ran his finger tips along Della's jaw, trailing them under her chin down to her neck and throat. Taking control, he gently pulled Della onto his lap. Slowly, he began to rub her back with one hand while caressing the back of her head with the other. Feeling her shudder, Perry left soft, brush like kisses on Della's lips then, before she could speak or even think, Perry turned those soft kisses into such passion that Della was lost…..completely… utterly…. happily….. lost.

Della's voice quivered as Perry maneuvered her off his lap and laid her down on the bed.

"Per…Perry….mmmmm…..wha….what…?"

"Shhhhh….Shhhh…It's Ok baby. Perry kissed Della's forehead, her eyelids. His voice was just a whisper. It's ok….just let go darling….let me love you….come away with me."

Strong, competent hands and tantalizing graceful ones divested shoes, clothes and finally undergarments. Bodies intertwined and slowly, so slowly, the two lovers caressed, stroked and kissed their way to feelings of unbidden ecstasy, each one knowing when to take and when to give. So skilled were they in this wondrous act… so caring and so loving, it was not only their bodies that came together but their hearts and souls as well.

Della emerged from the bathroom amidst a cloud of steam and bath oil. She was wrapped in a large, plush terry cloth robe and was attempting to dry her thick dark curls with a matching towel. Perry smiled and opened his arms, allowing Della to come into them and snuggle up as close as she could while at the same time, casting away the towel. Perry laughed as Della's damp hair tickled his chest. Tiny droplets of the remaining moisture ran down his body.

"Oh Perry, I'm sorry. Now you're wet."

"It's alright baby, it's only water." Still laughing, Perry reached for the discarded towel and finished drying Della's hair. He did it slowly, almost sensuously, sending shivers up her spine.

"You better stop now, Counselor." Della was fighting with herself even as she spoke

"Why? You never want me to stop when I…uh …help you any other time."

A well manicured finger made its way onto Perry's lips. "I know, but all the other times, we don't have to be anywhere….. in particular. Look at the time." Della nodded towards the clock. Dinner is in less than an hour and I still have to finish my makeup and hair and we both have to dress."

"That's true but we could have dinner 'in' tonight. Perry raised his eyebrows in a teasing glance.

Determination was written all over Della's face. "Not tonight Mister, maybe another night but definitely not tonight. It's our first night at sea and I want to have dinner in that magnificent dining room, see all the people and dance to the orchestra. I think I heard someone say they were playing music from the Broadway musicals. Then I want to take a midnight stroll around the deck. I want the whole nine yards."

Perry smiled as he caressed Della's face. "You sound like an advertisement for this ship. That cute little cruise director better be careful. The captain might hear you and hire you in her place."

"I have a job, thank you very much. Unless of course, you're trying to tell me something. Is that it? You brought me on this cruise to show me what it was like and then you were going to tell me that my services were no longer required?" Della face assumed that all familiar pout and Perry was listening to fake sniffles.

"My dear Miss Street, not only am I not trying to tell you something, there will never be a time when I won't need you in my life, in any way." His voice softened and the tone became serious. "Look at you, you are so beautiful. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I thank God every day that you're in my life."

"Oh Perry, I feel the same way. "I love you…you're everything to me." Della raised her head and pressed her lips to Perry's.

Breaking away, Perry winked as he nestled Della's chin in his hand. "Alright dinner and dancing and the whole nine yards for you, my fair lady. Come on, let's get ready. We don't want to keep 'Oscar and Hammerstein waiting"

Less than an hour later, Perry and Della walked into the dining room for the second seating of the evening. It was not an exaggeration to say that many a head turned when the striking couple made their entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

TCOT Bedeviled Doctor Part 3

Captain John Henry Grant sat at his table surrounded by a group of his passengers. Dinner was underway and the appetizers of petite lamb chops, mini quiche and oysters Rockefeller had just been served. After the salad, there would be an intermezzo of lime sorbet. The main course would be one of three choices, prime rib, tangerine chicken and seared salmon with a lemon beuerre blanc sauce. These would be accompanied by red bliss potatoes and roasted asparagus and tomatoes. There were also several superb wines that one could choose and the piece de' resistance' would be, of course, the fabulous cakes, torts and other goodies lovingly prepared by Maurice LeMolinaire', the award winning pastry chef.

At the present moment however, Captain Grant was more interested in the couple three tables away. When they had walked into the dining room, John Henry was in the middle of a conversation with David and Judith Harris. The couple were celebrating their tenth wedding anniversary and the cruise had been a gift from David to his wife. The Harris's were from San Diego and had three children. David was an engineer and Judith, a teacher. Judith was telling the Captain about the children and how happy she was to be home with them. He had been listening intently when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Perry and Della enter the room. So taken was he by their appearance that when the opportunity presented itself, the Captain excused himself, found Emily Sanders, the cruise director and asked her to find out who they were. He thought they somehow looked familiar but couldn't quite recognize them.

Twenty minutes later as everyone was being seated, Emily went over to the Captain and quietly and inconspicuously gave him the desired information. The dashing man was Perry Mason, the prominent L.A. attorney. His companion was his secretary, the stunning Della Street. They were, she said, one of the most well liked and respected legal teams in the state, if not the country. They were the best at what they did. They had been working together for years and shared not only a professional relationship but a personal one as well. The fact that Mr. Mason and Miss Street handled their personal lives with a quiet grace and dignity and purposely kept themselves out of the limelight spoke volumes about them. Newspaper and magazine editors had tried for exclusive interviews but their pleas were always turned down. It was said that the one finally to be granted the sought after, but illusive interview would certainly come away with a feather in his cap.

Captain Grant was not a man impressed by seemingly frivolity or by persons of conceit, snobbery or arrogance. So it was with a sincere wish to meet and get to know this genuine couple that prompted John Henry to make a decision. He would invite Mr. Mason and Miss Street to join him at his table for dinner two nights from now. He would have extended the invitation for the following evening but his table had already been filled, these reservations always being set the preceding day. Captain Grant leaned over to Emily and asked her please to make a note of this. Having taken care of that task, The Captain turned his attention to his guests seated with him.

At another table, halfway across the room, Daniel was also making plans. These too, included meeting the Captain and securing an invitation to dine with him at his table the same evening as the couple he was following.

The soft, romantic sounds of the orchestra could be heard from the musicians stand in the corner of the dining room nearest the door leading out onto the deck. It was designed in such a manor so that a couple who wanted to take advantage of the tranquil beauty of the majestic ocean amid its nighttime splendor and the glistening sparkle of the stars that shone against a pallet of dark velvet, while still wanting to dance, would be afforded that opportunity.

Now the deck was unoccupied except for one lone couple. Perry held Della in his arms, reveling in the nearness of her. As they danced, Perry's hand gently found its way up and down her back….caressing…stroking. With his other hand, he lightly rubbed her palm, causing her to shudder and gasp. After dancing on the wooden part of the floor in the dining room for the better part of two hours, Perry had led Della out to the deck. It was almost midnight and this was the last song of the evening. Della had been right. The band had played music from some of the most popular Broadway shows. The final number was from the wonderful play, My Fair Lady and the song was most fitting... 'I Could Have Danced All Night.'

Della's head had been lying against Perry's chest. She looked up at him with dreamy eyes and a sleepy smile. "You know Counselor, there's truth in these lyrics. I really could stay right here in this spot with you and dance all night." Della snaked her slender hands up Perry's strong arms, over his wide torso and around to his neck. Standing on her tip toes, she reached up and undid his tie using it to pull his face down to hers. Her voice became silky smooth. "Don't you want to?"

"Perry began to feel warm. Della's tempting offer was beginning to have an effect on him. He would have liked to go back to their cabin. He thought they could dance there and then….but Della seemed to want to stay right where they were. Perry bought Della closer into his embrace, brushing a few strands of windblown hair away from her face. His voice was low. "You know I love dancing with you sweetheart and right now nothing would give me more pleasure then to stay here, music or no music but do you think your feet could stand being in those shoes?"

"Of course I do. It's no different after wearing them all day when we're working. Besides, I don't take them off when we're running here, there, everywhere chasing down clues and clients."

"That's true. Alright you win with the shoes, but you look tired….absolutely breathtaking, even at midnight but tired all the same."

"Thank you for the compliment Mr. Mason but again, are we not up until all hours when need be? I mean we…." Della stopped in mid sentence. Not half a second later, she hiccupped, once, twice. There was a breath then two more followed in quick succession. Della glanced up at Perry, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Perry. Now as I was saying…."

Warm lips pressed to hers as Perry kissed her softly. Pulling away, he caressed her face and said quietly, "I think perhaps someone's had a little too much wine….."

"Perry Mason! I have not had too much wine. I am not tipsy, inebriated, sloshed or any…." She hiccupped once more…." or any of the above….but if I were, it would be your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, you're fault. I wasn't the one who kept pour….pouring wine into my glass. I only wanted…. a little bit and….. I only had a few sips….. but every time…oh never mind. How did we get on this subject anyway?"

Now Perry was amused. He realized Della was just the slightest bit tipsy and he was enjoying the fact that the always in control Miss Street was just a tiny bit out of control. He knew there might be a hangover in the morning and she wouldn't be feeling too great, but for now, she was just so adorable, he was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

Perry surmised that the passengers would be coming out of the dining room in a matter of minutes. Knowing Della would be embarrassed if anyone saw her in her present condition and thinking that a little more fresh air would be just what she needed, he tried to coax her to leave.

"Della, darling, how about if we take that stroll on the deck? We could walk around a little, then head back to our cabin. It's on the other side and down a little ways, around the third corner, remember? We could even dance out on the balcony if you like. What do you say?"

" Mmmmm…I think that's a wonderful idea." Della swayed slightly and Perry wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. They made it to just a few hundred feet from their stateroom when the day and the dancing and the wine finally caught up with Della. Her legs gave out and she started to fall. Instantly Perry grabbed her and effortlessly picked her up in his arms. Somehow, he managed to pull the key from his pocket and unlock the door while still holding on to her. Once inside, he turned and pushed the door closed with his foot. Walking into the bedroom, and over to the bed, he gently sat Della down, holding on to her with one hand and pulling the covers back with the other. After easily undressing her, leaving her in nothing but her slip, he covered her with the blankets. Bending over, he kissed her on the forehead and was about to go into the bathroom to get a cool cloth for her when she put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Perry?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Would you do something for me?"

Perry smiled. "Anything."

"Can you please make the room stop spinning?"

Perry, realizing that now Della was truly intoxicated, began to feel guilty. They'd had such a jam packed day, there was the motion of the boat, the food and finally the wine and the dancing. He thought back to the cocktail hour and the dinner itself. Did he not pay that close attention to how much he had poured into Della's glass? Now Perry tried to remember exactly how much she had consumed. Did she eat enough or just pick at her food which she sometimes would do? Either way, he knew she would have one hell of a hangover. His job was to make sure she felt better very quickly so as not to let this little incident spoil the rest of the trip. He was relieved that no one saw Della like this. That's all they would need. He knew that no matter how quiet they tried to keep it, somehow it would get out and the press would have a field day. He wasn't worried about himself. His concern was for Della. Perry shook his head. "I guess our plans for the rest of the evening are shot."

Della's groans brought him back to her and to her request.

"Perry?"

"I'm right here baby. "I'm going to get you a cool cloth for your head. It will make you feel much better, alright?"

"Uh huh"

Perry went into the bathroom and returned to Della a minute later with the cloth. He placed it on her head, then leaned over and very softly kissed her lips. Any better?

"Uh huh"

"Good, now why don't you close your eyes and sleep? I'm right here." Perry quickly undressed down to his shorts and tee shirt and lay down next to Della. As gently as he could, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Removing the cloth and placing it on the nightstand, he turned off the light and returned his attention to Della. Slowly…..tenderly…..methodically…. he began to massage her forehead hoping it would help her to sleep.

"Don't let go….love you …sorry…..you were right….too much wine…..want to dance….balcony….spoiled tonight…..dizzy…..so dizzy"

The words were muffled against Perry's chest and the voice was barely a whisper as Della turned into Perry and cuddled up as close as she could. Even in her inebriated state, she felt safe, secure, protected and loved.

Perry leaned in and softly whispered in Della's ear. "I love you too Della. You didn't spoil anything my girl. There are plenty nights left to dance on this balcony. I won't let you go. Shhhh….shhhh….shhhh, you just sleep now. That's what you need. A good night's sleep…..a nice peaceful deep sleep with beautiful dreams."

As Perry finished whispering those calm, soothing, comforting words to Della, he felt her completely relax against him. Closing his eyes as well, the last thought he had before slumber claimed him, was how much he loved the woman lying in his arms and how perfect their life together was in every way.

Wrapped in each other's arms, one body stretched out, the other turned and snuggled inward, the lovers slept on, blissfully unaware that the cabin next door to them….the cabin that had been vacant at the start of the cruise…. was now occupied by a single young man with an endless bank account and a burning desire to obtain information about them for a story…..true or not….and using anyone and anything he could to accomplish that goal.


	4. Chapter 4

TCOT Bedeviled Doctor Part 4

The grey Seagull flew around the massive white ship, and settled itself on the balcony's railing outside Perry and Della's cabin. He perched himself there for some time, hoping that the occupants would soon awake and perhaps bring out a tiny morsel of food so he too, could partake in the first delicious meal of the day. The sun had been up for an hour and was just beginning to cast its dazzling rays on what promised to be another wonderful day.

Inside their stateroom, Della stirred in Perry's arms, her eyes still closed, wanting nothing more than to stay in the soft darkness his embrace provided, trying to grasp a small measure of the peaceful sleep that he'd tried to give her only hours before. Unfortunately, it had eluded her, giving way instead to a night filled with a headache that would not go away and an upset stomach that had awakened her from a fitful slumber, sending her running to the bathroom where she proceeded to place herself over the toilet. Perry had followed, kneeling down alongside her, rubbing her back and holding her head, trying without much success to give her some measure of comfort. Finished at last, Perry helped her up, wiped her face and carried her back to bed. He watched with concern as even drinking the small amount of water he'd poured her, caused her to flinch with every movement of her body. Once more settling her into him as he had done earlier, Perry again tried to lure Della back into a peaceful slumber. This time, totally spent, she all but passed out, her bare skin side by side with Perry's, hers wet with perspiration, his warm, dry and welcoming.

Thinking it would help, Perry had opened the balcony door a bit while keeping the moss green cotton drapes closed. These, along with the light Bancrease lining, were enough to darken the room while at the same time allowing the soft, cool ocean breeze to waft its way into the cabin and over Della. Perry had been up since the sunrise watching Della sleep. Gazing down at her, he was struck by the fact that although she was 'ill', she still looked beautiful. Her face appeared somewhat pale but her complexion was flawless….almost iridescent. Her head was in the crook of his arm and her luxurious chestnut brown curls lay strewn about on his shoulder. She looked, he thought, almost angelic. Continuing to stare at her, Perry's hand lightly traced Della's face and as he bent over to kiss her, her eyelids fluttered opened. It took her a moment to full comprehend where she was and then as the fog from her sleep cleared, she put her hand on Perry's chest and moaned slightly before speaking.

"Ooohhhh…Perry."

His voice was soft….loving. "How do you feel darling?"

"Awful. I must look terrible"

Della felt her hand being raised and a brush kiss placed upon it. Perry smiled. "First, you could never look terrible. You look beautiful as always. Second, this will pass and by tonight you'll be looking simply exquisite and be dancing in my arms, putting all of those other women to shame." Now, I think you should go back to sleep. Then when you wake up, I am going to make you something, guaranteed to make what ails you go away and never come back. Perry brushed Della's hair away from her forehead. "I've never seen you like this. You've never had one before, have you?"

"One what?"

"A 100% genuine, honest to goodness all American hangover"

"That's what this is?"

"Yes my dear, this is exactly what it is. What did you think it was?"

"I was hoping it was anything but that." Della covered her eyes. "Oh God Perry, I'm so embarrassed. Did…did anyone see me? Did I do…do anything…you know…..anything that would make me look foolish." She closed her eyes and her voice became even lower. "Or God forbid, anything that would put you in a bad light?"

Tenderly nestling Della's chin in one hand and brushing the hair off her forehead with the other, Perry spoke in a hushed, soothing voice.

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Not much. The last thing I remember was walking out onto the deck with you."

Perry was going to make a teasing remark, but knowing how badly Della felt he let it go. Instead he answered her lovingly.

"No honey, you didn't say or do anything foolish and no one saw anything. In fact, you made it almost the whole way here on your own two feet. Then you sort of lost your balance so I just picked you up and carried you in here. I don't want you to give it a second thought. Don't you know by now that no one or nothing is as important to me as you? You come first. Always have, always will. Ever since that day, twelve years ago when you walked into my office for that interview and changed my life forever. You're all I care about…you, not my fame, not my fortune, just you. You're all I want, every day, every month, every year….always." Perry leaned over, wiped Della's tears away with his thumbs and kissed her softly.

"I love you too, Mr. Mason and I feel the same way…except…."

"Except what?"

"Except I wish I could show you how much I love you right at this very moment only I can't because…"

Della was silenced by Perry's finger against her lips. "Shhhh…Shhhh…. Della, please baby, it's alright. "Would you do something for me?"

"I'd do anything for you Counselor, but right now I can't even lift my head so I think you're out of luck."

Perry chuckled. "You are something else. Even hung over, you're adorable. No, what I had in mind doesn't require you to be vertical. All I want you to do is close your eyes and rest. Think you can accomplish that? I'll be right here."

"OK" Della was already beginning to sound drowsy.

Perry pulled Della into him, just a little closer. In his softest voice, he said, "Want to hear a story?" Perry had begun to very lightly caress Della's face with the back of his hand.

"What kind of story?"

"A wonderful story….. a love story."

"mmmm hmmm."

"Once upon a time, in a very big city, in a very big building, there was this lawyer."

"Oh Perry"

"Shhhhh, please, Miss Street, you said you wanted to hear a story, I'm telling you a story. Now you have to be a good little girl or I won't be able to continue."

"I'm sorry."

"That's OK. Now as I was saying, this lawyer worked in this great big building. He was in need of a new secretary so he placed an ad in the paper and he asked all of his lawyer friends if they knew of any such person. He even went to the temp agencies. He wanted someone with experience to help him. He searched and he searched and then one day, lo and behold, the most wonderful thing happened. His door opened and there stood the most beautiful, sweetest, smartest, amazing woman in the entire universe. She told the lawyer that she had come to see about the job. The lawyer took one look at her and do you know what….." Della's eyes closed, she had stopped moving and was breathing very softly. Perry moved her slightly, rearranging her in his arms, allowing him to cover her with the blanket. Putting his face next to hers, he whispered," he fell hopelessly in love….forever."

Perry Mason unlocked his cabin door and stepped inside. Hands full, he pushed the door closed with the weight of his body. Walking into the bedroom, he placed the bags on the dresser, then turned and looked over at Della Street who at the moment was lying back on the bed, her head against a cluster of pillows, her body wrapped in the plush terry robe, one of the ships amenities. Going over to the bed, Perry smiled down at Della, placing one hand on her face and tenderly running it down her check and under her chin. Sitting himself next to her, Perry took hold of her hand, gently beginning a slow, almost sensuous massage. Della opened her eyes and smiled slightly as the familiar touch had the desired effect and instantly relaxed her.

"You look a little better." Perry spoke quietly, concerned that his normal tone might still be too loud for Della. After getting her back to sleep, Perry left the cabin and went to the ships sundry shop. Purchasing a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of Bromo, he returned to the cabin and called room service, requesting a large glass of tomato juice with lime, a small bottle of club soda a raw egg and some Worchester sauce. Finished with the call, he sat by Della and watched her sleep. Other than the brief moment when his touch had awakened her, she slept soundly, her body working through the after-effects of the alcohol...

"How long have I been asleep?"

" All together, about six hours." Feeling better?

"That would depend on your definition. If, by feeling better, you mean can I open my eyes all the way and breathe, then yes, I feel a little better. If, however, you're asking me if anything hurts, then I will say that my head still feels like it's in a vice, my body feels like it has a hundred pound weight on it and I don't even know where to begin to tell you about the way my stomach feels. Now I know what they mean when someone says they feel like they were run over by a Mac truck."

"My poor baby." Perry's voice was a mix of sympathy and love. "I'm sorry, honey….but" he said, standing, "I have something here that will take all of that away. Just give me a minute to mix it up and then you can have it."

"You mean, I have to drink it?"

"Well since I don't have any intra venous paraphernalia my darling, then yes, I'm afraid you'll have to drink it. However, I do have something for you. So as soon as you drink what I am about to whip up, I'll give you your little gift.

Della's eyes followed Perry as he walked over to the table, picked up one of the bags and retreated into the bathroom. From her vantage point in the bed, she couldn't see what he was doing but heard the water running, a bottle being opened and a something obviously being stirred. She wondered what in the world he was mixing together. The last thing she wanted was to drink whatever he was making for her, but, because she loved and trusted him she knew that was exactly what was going to happen. Minutes later, Perry emerged from the bathroom, holding what looked like a glass of tomato juice in his hand. He sat down at Della's bedside and handed it to her. Taking hold of her other hand, he gave her a reassuring smile and a wink.

"Alright sweetheart, here you go. Now, the best way to do this is to hold my hand very tightly and drink this down in one shot….all at once."

Della looking over the rim of the glass, gave Perry a quizzical stare. She was about to protest but Perry's tender touch on her lips, silenced her. Quietly he said, "c'mon baby. You know I would never give you anything that I thought would hurt you."

Hearing that plea, Della squeezed Perry's hand, took a breath and proceeded to drink the concoction. When she had finished, she handed him the glass and was silent. Perry was having a hard time reading her face. Almost afraid to ask, he said, "was it too awful, darling?"

"Della looked at the glass then her eyes returned to Perry, her voice almost a whisper. Clearing her throat, she said, "all I can say Counselor, is I don't know what you put in there, but the next time you need to break down a witness in court, just had them a glass of whatever's in here. Better yet, sell it to the C.I.A. One time around with this and the bad guys will never know what hit them. "By the way, it's a good thing I still feel so bad and have no energy or you would be looking for another place to sleep tonight. Come to think of it, there is the sofa in the other room."

Perry couldn't help it. He threw back his head and laughed so hard, he couldn't breathe. Finally, regaining control, he wiped his eyes. Leaning over, he kissed Della on the lips and said, "I'm so sorry honey. I don't mean to make light of this, it's just that you're so darn cute. Now, since you were such a good girl, I'm going to hold up my part of the bargain. Close your eyes Miss Street.

Della complied and felt movement on the bed as Perry stood, and then again a moment later when he returned. She also felt Perry taking her arm, his hand warm against her skin. Suddenly, the warmth was replaced by something cold and Perry's whispered words reached her ears. The next thing she knew, her mouth was opened but there was no sound. On her wrist he had placed the most beautiful diamond and sapphire bracelet Della had ever seen. It was truly exquisite. Elegant and classic, it was very much like the woman whose arm it now graced. Della couldn't believe it. She raised her head and her eyes met Perry's in a state of wonder and shock.

"Perry!, my God!….this is incredible….it's beyond incredible…where did you…..I mean….."

Della could hardly speak. She had trouble putting together a coherent thought. Tears were pooling in her beautiful eyes.

"So you really like it?"

A minute passed before Della was able to answer. "That, my handsome Mr. Mason, is the understatement of the year. Tell me something, when did you have a chance to do this?"

"Do you remember the day after the trial when we were having lunch at The Beacon?"

"Yes. You went to get the car while I stopped to speak with Jacquie."

A mischievous twinkle appeared in Perry's eye. "I have a confession. I called Jacquie that morning and asked her to run interference for me. While you were talking to her, I went across the street to Harry Winston. I had called him the week before and given him my request. He said he was leaving for New York and would see what he could do. He had something in mind and would call me when he returned. Well, he called me that morning and asked if I could come in later that day. I said I would be in to see him at one thirty. That's why I was so insistent we have lunch at the Beacon. Then I called Jacquie. The rest was easy. Jacquie derailed you and I went across the street. Harry showed me three pieces and I picked the one I wanted. Harry designed it himself…..calls it 'Stardust and Moonbeams.' I love the way that sounds. It makes me think of dancing with you under the stars….and"…..Perry paused a minute, reaching for Della's hand and leaving a soft kiss there, "It reminds me of your eyes…. so bright….so alive. I had planned to give it to you while we were on this cruise but a little later on. Then last night, when you turned six shades of green and were so sick, I felt really badly for you. I thought this would cheer you up but I decided to wait until you were a little better….a little more rested." Perry noticed a look of sheer delight on Della's face. I guess it's done the trick."

Even though she still felt a bit weak, Della pushed the blankets away and placed her hands on Perry's shoulders, using them as leverage to pull herself up into his lap. Settling herself in place, she leaned into him, the feel of his body, giving her renewed strength. Running her hands up and down his arms, she then brought them to rest at the base of his neck. With a deep sigh, she kissed his throat, his neck, his chin, and finally his lips. Perry cradled her in his arms and returned the kisses, somewhat tentatively, unsure how far she intended to take their activity. Then,  
as she moved against him, her body letting him know her desires, his pulse began to quicken  
and his kiss became bolder, hungrier. The kiss lingered for some time and when they finally parted, Perry wasn't sure if the blush on Della's face was from the remnants of her hangover or from the kiss itself. Feeling a bit warm himself, he was going to ask her once more if she were alright. Looking down at her beautiful face and meeting her intense gaze with his own, Perry didn't have to ask or wonder about anything. He had his answer.

Later that day, Perry answered a knock on the cabin door. Standing there was the cruise director, Emily Sanders. Smiling warmly, she handed him a large sealed white envelope, stamped on the reverse side with the ships seal. In a sweet, genuine voice she said, "Good afternoon Mr. Mason. Captain Grant asked me to deliver this to you. I also wanted to make sure that you and Miss Street are enjoying yourselves and that everything is to your liking. I would have given this to you earlier today but I didn't see you in the dining room or anywhere else. I hope all is well."

Perry returned the young woman's smile. His voice was quiet and friendly as he answered the lovely cruise director.

"Thank you for going to the trouble of delivering this Miss Sanders and please thank the Captain as well. Miss Street and I are enjoying ourselves immensely and everything has been wonderful…just perfect. Unfortunately, Della came down with a bit of an upset stomach last night. She was still feeling the effects of that today so I thought it best if we spent a quiet day in the cabin. We did get a chance to sit out on the balcony and I think that helped her enormously. In fact, she's out there resting right now. We're also just going to spend a quiet evening here and I'm sure that by tomorrow, she'll be feeling much better and we'll be out on the decks enjoying everything that's available."

"I'm sorry to hear about Miss Street but I'm happy to know that everything is better. Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need?" 

Perry was about to decline the offer but then, an idea came into his head. He gave Emily a charming look and with a twinkle in his eye, lowered his voice so Della couldn't overhear. "Why yes, there is. Do you think there is a way that I can have a record player and these albums delivered?" Perry jotted down the titles of the albums and handed the slip of paper to Emily. "Oh and if it wouldn't be too much trouble, is it possible to have the ships florist send a dozen pink and red roses with them or should I just go down to the florist my…."

Emily gave Perry a bright smile and held up her hand. Her tone matched Perry's as she whispered. "It's no trouble at all Mr. Mason. We just happen to have a few portable record players on board. They're in the music room and I know I saw these albums there too. I'll be happy to take care of this and I'll make sure the flowers are with them."

"Thank you Emily. I appreciate your help…really."

"No thanks necessary Mr. Mason, it's my pleasure. Please tell Miss Street I'm glad she's feeling better and I will see the two of you tomorrow. Have a good evening."

"Thank you again Emily. I'll be sure to give Della the message. See you tomorrow."

As Perry closed the door and Emily turned to leave, she smiled to herself and sighed deeply. Walking down the passageway, she said to herself, "You, Miss Della Street are one very lucky lady."


	5. Chapter 5

TCOT Bedeviled Doctor Part 5

After Emily left, Perry went back out onto the balcony and sat on the edge of the chaise. Tenderly, he picked up Della's hand touching it to his lips for a soft kiss. With her eyes still closed and wearing sunglasses she asked, "I heard voices Counselor, mind telling me who you were talking too?"

"No, I don't mind at all. That was Emily Sanders. She stopped by to check on us. She didn't see us today and wanted to know if we were having a good time and if everything was alright."

"What did you tell her?"

Perry chuckled. "Don't worry darling, I didn't give away any national secrets." I just told her that you came down with an upset stomach and we were going to stay in tonight. I also told her that you were feeling much better and we would be up and out tomorrow and everything would be back to normal. I was right wasn't I? You are feeling better aren't you?"

Removing her glasses, Della gave Perry a spectacular smile. In a silky voice she said, "Yes, Mr. Mason I am and….I owe it all to you. Once again, you've made me feel wonderful. As awful as I felt, you were right there. Thank you for taking such good care of me. I, my handsome attorney, am the luckiest girl in the world."

Perry slid his hands behind Della and brought her up in his embrace. Brushing the hair away from her face, he looked at her lovingly and said, "You, my beauty are very welcome. As much as I don't like seeing you not feeling well, it was my pleasure to take care of you and it always will be. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Della's, leaving a soft sensuous kiss. When he broke away, he looked at her and said, "I almost forgot, Emily left this for us."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Looks pretty official with the seal and everything." Handing the envelope to Della he said, "Open it and let's find out."

With expert hands, Della opened the envelope and removed its contents. The message was personally written in a bold, sure hand. It was simple, yet to the point. It read

Dear Mr. Mason and Miss Street,

I would be honored if you would be so kind as to

join me for dinner at my table

tomorrow evening, at eight o'clock

Cocktails will be served in my private quarters

at seven and we will go on to dinner from there

Hoping to see you then

With warmest regards,

Captain John Henry Grant

Della looked up at Perry then back down at the invitation. She was silent for a minute, then, as she looked up again and her gaze met Perry's they laughed. When she finally caught her breath, she said, "it's a good thing the Captain didn't see me last night. We would have never received this."

"I think sweetheart," Perry said affectionately, "somehow you would have been invited even if he had seen you last night. You are a beautiful, wonderful presence wherever you go. Trust me, nobody cares how I look or what I'm wearing. As far as I'm concerned I'm just along for the ride and I love every minute. Now, why don't you close your eyes and rest a little more. I have a few things to take care of and then I'll be right back."

"Does this have anything to do with tonight?"Della queried, knowing full well there would be no answer.

"Never you mind, "Miss-I-want—to-know-everything" Just close your eyes and I'll see you in a few minutes."

Della felt a soft brush of a kiss on her forehead, eyes and finally her lips, then heard the balcony door open and close. A contented sigh escaped her and a smile formed on her lips as she closed her eyes and did exactly what her wonderful Mr. Mason had asked.

It was dark inside the stateroom, the only light emanating from the candles placed around the room, the warm glow of the moon's pearl orb and the dazzling twinkle of the stars against the ebony sky. The romantic melodies of Sinatra could be heard from inside the cabin. Perry and Della had finished dinner and were now dancing out on the balcony. The door had been left opened to let the music make its way outside and the handsome big man and his beautiful lady were swaying in time to the singer's amorous tunes. Perry held Della close, reveling in the nearness of her, relieved that she once again felt like herself. She was dressed in a pale lilac nightgown and robe and she moved even closer into his embrace, feeling strong yet tender hands caressing her. Perry rubbed his hands lightly up and down Della's arms and as he made his way around to her back, the soft, silky material seem to cool him from the heat he felt as his skin touched hers. As they danced, Perry put his face next to Della's and began to softly hum, then sing along with Frank.

I've got you under my skin  
I've got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me  
I've got you under my skin

I've tried so not to give in  
I've said to myself this affair never gonna swing so well  
So why should I try to resist, when baby will I know damn well  
That I've got you under my skin

I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear

Don't you know little fool, you'll never win  
Why not use your mentality, come on step up to reality  
But each time I do, just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin

Della pulled back a bit from Perry. Without moving from his embrace, she looked up at him as if to speak but he quietly hushed her with a tender caress to her face and gentle fingers softly brushing her lips. "Shhhh….Della….let's not talk. Just let me hold you." As the next song began, Perry bent down and kissed her light enough that she hardly felt it, but sensuously enough that she wanted more. This time as he sang the words, he brought her face up to his and smiled that charming, loving smile that was hers alone.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.

Dreamy, sultry eyes met Perry's gaze and a seductive voice reached his ears as Della's arms reached up and brought his face down to meet hers. "You know Counselor, as wonderful as it is dancing out here I believe I'm fully recovered from "my little episode" and… if I remember correctly, we do have some unfinished business that needs attending." Perry sucked in a deep breath as he felt soft, delicate fingers gently work their way under his ear, down his jaw and coming to rest on his mouth. A second later, those graceful fingers were replaced with warm, delicious, inviting lips….lips that at first kissed slowly, then more hungrily. Lips that teased and tempted, finally capturing their conquest. As Della's kisses became more passionate and her touch more demanding, Perry quickly and expertly untied the sash of her robe and ever so gently pushed it away from Della's body letting it drop in a pool around her feet. With his pulse racing and his heart pounding, he bent down and so effortlessly picked up Della that she hardly felt herself being carried back into their cabin and tenderly placed on the bed. Now it was her turn to be teased and tantalized. As she lay back, feeling Perry's lips on hers and his touch that left her skin on fire she gave herself over to him body and soul. Her last coherent thoughts were how lucky she was to be loved by this amazing man and how wonderful it was to be alone with him and away from life's everyday pressures.


	6. Chapter 6

TCOT Bedeviled Doctor Part 6

All eyes were on the attractive couple circling the dance floor. The tall handsome man looked debonair in his midnight blue tuxedo, the striking jacket covering a crisp white shirt, the cummerbund and bow tie the same blue as well. The outfit seemed to make his mesmerizing blue eyes shine even deeper and although everyone was staring at him, they realized that his eyes held fascination and love for only one woman, the exquisite creature that was now following his lead so effortlessly in his embrace. She was, they noticed, simply gorgeous, wearing a strapless black lace dress, layered under the thinnest of chiffon that billowed out into a full skirt. The lace was soft and delicate, much like the woman who wore it and tiny rhinestones ran through the bottom portion of the dress, giving off an iridescent quality which seemed to match the glow on the beautiful woman's face.

As Captain Grant looked at the couple, he was as captivated by them as everyone else. Looking at Perry dancing with Della, he remembered what Emily had told him. Even without that information, John Henry would have come to the same conclusion. This was a couple who had been together for quite some time. He watched as Perry swept Della around the floor, holding her gently but masterfully. Della followed his lead, matching his steps with the grace and fluidity of someone who had been born with this skill….this beautiful movement of dance. John Henry noticed something else. Although the dining room was filled with passengers, crowed for a second seating, Perry and Della seemed to be completely alone on that floor.

When the music stopped, the couple made their way back to the table, unaware as usual of the stir they had caused. Perry held the chair out for Della and as she sat, he tenderly but unobtrusively brushed her back with his hand. Feeling his touch, Della turned slightly, rewarding Perry with that spectacular smile she held only for him.

Captain Grant turned his attention to them and as Perry sat down the Captain smiled at them warmly and asked, "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

Perry, glancing at Della smiled and nodded his head, deferring to her. She flashed John Henry a brilliant smile and answered almost breathlessly. "Oh Captain Grant, everything is simply incredible…your staff, the food, the weather, all the activities. It's so magical. If I didn't know better, I'd swear I was either dreaming or in the middle of a wonderful fantasy."

"So it would appear that you like my ship?"

"Oh yes, she's beautiful."

His eyes on Della, Perry interrupted, his voice quiet. "Just like you, darling, just like you."

"Well I'm glad you think so…..and I'm glad that you're having a good time. When Emily told me what happened I was afraid that it would spoil the cruise for you. Seeing you tonight, looking so enchanting, it's hard to imagine that you were ill."

Della put her head down for a minute. Perry, noticing the slight blush that always appeared when she was embarrassed, saved the day. "Without sounding prejudiced Captain, let me just say that Della always looks gorgeous, no matter the occasion. Fortunately, the little war with her stomach only lasted a day so now we won't have to miss any of the wonderful activities you offer."

"Please don't think me too forward but, what was the matter?" I couldn't help but overhear." A soft voice interrupted the conversation.

The Captain was apologetic. "My fault, I'm afraid, Mrs. Harris. Miss Street, Mr. Mason, may I present Mr. and Mrs. David Harris. They are from San Diego and are celebrating their tenth wedding anniversary. Mr. and Mrs. Harris, let me introduce you to Mr. Perry Mason and Miss Della Street from Los Angeles."

Perry and David shook hands and the lovely Judith smiled at Della. There was admiration in David's voice as he spoke. "It's so nice to finally meet the two of you in person, Mr. Mason. We subscribe to the Times and we frequently see pictures and articles about you. Believe it or not, they also make their way down to San Diego. We just read about the outcome of your last case in both the Times and the San Diego Union. Must be great to be able to help people the way you do…..to be so successful." David was effusive in his praise of Perry.

Judith turned to Della. "I'm sure it's very exciting, working side by side every day with someone like Mr. Mason. My goodness, how do you keep up with him?"

Della was about to answer when Perry put his hand on her arm, smiled warmly and said, "Actually, Mrs. Harris, it's the other way around. It is exciting work and it can be quite gratifying, especially when the outcome goes in our favor but," he paused for a moment, turned, locked his eyes onto Della's, then looked back at Judith, "your question really should be directed at me. I'm always trying to keep up with Della. She is my greatest asset and I would be lost without her." Perry again gazed at Della, letting her know with his eyes how true and loving he meant his statement to be. He then glanced back at the Harris's and said, "Oh and please let Della and I offer you our congratulations on your anniversary."

Captain Grant spoke up. "You know, I thought you looked familiar when I saw you at dinner the other evening. It's just that I'm at sea so frequently of course and don't always have the time to relax and read the paper or turn on the evening news. I do remember reading about one of your cases awhile back and I have to tell you, I was quite impressed."

"Thank you Captain, but really, I'm no different than any other lawyer or anyone in a position to help someone that needs it."

"Miss Street, can I ask you, what is your favorite part of your job?" Judith was fascinated…intrigued.

Della smiled sweetly. Her voice was warm and genuine and there was pride in her voice as she met Perry's eyes with her own and then turned and answered the woman. "It's hard to pick a favorite aspect of my job, Mrs. Harris. I love everything about it. The **hours are long but as Mr. Mason said, it is wonderful when a decision is what we wanted or expected. It** makes it worth all the time and work. Mr. Mason always puts forth such a tireless effort and he really cares about his clients. He doesn't do it for the publicity he does it because he feels he can really help."

"Must be tough working those long hours….Doesn't leave much time for a social life, does it?"

An uncomfortable silence came over the table as a new voice uttered his opinion. The Captain cleared his throat and spoke up. "It seems our young Mr. Harrington here, needs to be instructed in the finer points of etiquette. Let me apologize…."

"No apologies are necessary Captain, Perry said sincerely, however if you would be so kind as to introduce this young man…"

"I'm Daniel Harrington….Daniel Harrington the 3rd to be exact. Daniel all but shoved his hand in front of Della in an effort to connect with Perry. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I've heard so much about you and my paper is always trying to get an interview. I think you know my editor, James Mac Adams. He's a great editor…..really knows his stuff…..works hard like you do…..sort of reminds me of you….come to think of it…doesn't have much of a social li…."

Perry held up his hand. He smiled and his voice was even and patient but Della realized he was clearly annoyed. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Daniel Harrington the 3rd. I do happen to know of Mr. Mac Adams and although I don't know him personally, I understand he is very well liked and respected and he's the best at what he does. Now if you'll excuse us…" Perry pushed his seat back and stood up. Bending over, he put his hand lightly on Della's shoulder and smiled down at her, that twinkle in his eye, seeming to be brighter than ever. His voice was soft and gentle as he asked, "how about a dance, sweetheart?"

Without answering, Della held out her hand and let Perry help her up. As they walked towards the dance floor, Emily Sanders repeated the line she had said to herself after leaving Perry and Della's cabin the previous day. There was no envy or longing in her voice…only a deep sigh. "I said it before and I'll say it again, Della Street is one very lucky lady. Then, as an afterthought, and with her voice taking on a dreamy tone she said, "and that is one couple who most definitely are very much in love."

David followed suit and put his arm around his wife, leading her onto the dance floor. When no one was left at his table except for Daniel and Emily, John Henry looked Daniel directly in the eyes. In a tone resembling a father speaking to his son, the Captain offered his advice. "It would do you good my young friend, to watch and listen to Mr. Mason. From him, you'll not only learn everything you ever need to know about the law but you'll also learn how to be humble and unassuming and to live your life with dignity…a quiet dignity…..and most important…. how to treat a woman. Yes, it would seem that Mr. Mason understands that the art of chivalry still remains. I have to agree with Emily. Miss Street is indeed one lucky lady and that couple are very much in love."

Perry held Della close as they danced. Putting his face next to hers, he breathed in her scent then pulled away. Tenderly, he smiled as he nestled her chin in his hand and lifted her face to his. "You know Miss Street, the Captain was right. You do look enchanting and if I didn't know better I could swear that I was the one who was right in the middle of a fantasy. I also don't think I've told you how much I love you in the last few hours so let me say it now. Della Street, you are the most beautiful, enchanting woman in the entire world and I love you more than you know. Now what do you think about us saying goodnight to everyone and heading back to our stateroom and letting me show you what I mean….hmmmm?"

Before Della could answer, David and Judith came up to them. "Excuse us for intruding, Mr. Mason but Judith and I were wondering if you and Miss Street would care to meet us for breakfast around 9 and then play some tennis. We'll understand if you want to decline."

Perry looked at Della with a raised eyebrow. She nodded and smiled and Perry returned his attention to the couple standing beside them. "We'd be happy to meet you for breakfast and the game under one condition."

The Harris's gave the attorney and his secretary a quizzical stare. Perry chuckled and said, "it's a date but only if you drop the formalities. We'd much rather hear Perry and Della than this Mr. and Miss business, agreed?"

"Agreed", David answered as Judith smiled….and that goes for us as well. Please, it's David and Judith."

"Alright then, David, Perry said extending his hand. Della and I will be out on the deck, just outside the dining room entrance. It's been a pleasure meeting you and we'll see you then."

"The pleasure's been all ours, really. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Goodnights were said one more time then Perry returned his attention to Della who now put her arms around Perry's waist. The desire was evident in both her eyes and voice. "They seem really nice Counselor and I'm happy about spending time with them tomorrow but we were in the middle of something, were we not?"

"Yes, baby, we were. So let's go back to the table for a minute and then we can leave,"

"Alright"

Perry didn't like the tone of Della's voice which had changed so abruptly. "Something's bothering you…what is it?"

"What did you think of Mr. Harrington?"

"The kid from the paper? He's young and somewhat brash and cocky. Pretty sure of himself and he definitely has a lot to learn but I think underneath it all, he's an intelligent young man with a lot going for him. He just needs someone to help him channel it in the right direction. Now that I answered your question, you can answer mine. I can see those wheels spinning around in that beautiful head of yours. What's up?"

"I don't honestly know. I just have a funny feeling about him. There's something going on with him…something I can't put my finger on but I don't trust him. Couldn't we sort of make sure to keep our distance?"

"Darling, we just can't ignore him if he approaches us. Look, you know I trust your instincts so let's do this. I will send a wire to Paul tomorrow asking him to do some investigating into one Mr. Daniel Harrington the 3rd's life and we'll see what he comes up with. Does that meet with your approval?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason, it does. Della's voice had once again held desire.

"Alright then," Perry put his arm around her as they made their way back to the table.

"Captain, it's been a wonderful evening….just perfect. Thank you for the invitation and the good company."

"Mr. Mason, Miss Street, It was an honor to have you dine at my table. I trust I will see you tomorrow out on the decks?"

"You can be sure of that, Captain. Till then, goodnight and goodnight to you too, Emily."

"Goodnight Mr. Mason, Miss Street. See you tomorrow."

As the Captain and Emily watched Perry lovingly guide Della from the dining room, the same thought crossed their minds as it did Perry and Della's…..where had Daniel gone in such a hurry and why?


	7. Chapter 7

TCOT Bedeviled Doctor Part 7

Della Street moved slightly beneath the luxurious bedding and smiled. Savoring those last moments before one awakens, she stirred and stretched a bit, then allowed her beautiful hazel eyes to open. Scanning the room and not hearing any water running or a familiar whistling, the lovely smile ceased and a quizzical look came over face. As she started to throw back the covers, she heard the key turn in the lock and the door open and close. A split second later, Perry Mason walked through the bedroom door, a wide grin on his handsome face. Della propped herself up on her elbows, returning the smile. Perry walked over to the bed and sat down, gently bringing her up into his embrace and holding her tight to him for a few minutes. Pulling back, he brushed the hair away from her face and spoke in a low voice. "Good morning Sunshine, how's my beautiful girl?"

"Good morning to you too,Counselor." Della's voice was soft as she placed her hand on Perry's face. "I'm just fine, thank you very much."

"You slept well, didn't you?" Very lightly, Perry began stroking Della's hair and caressing her face, then moving down to her neck and throat.

"I…I cert…certainly did." With just those soft touches, Della was finding it hard to think of what she wanted to say. "How did you know?"

Perry chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "How wouldn't I know?" My dear Miss Street, don't you realize I am very knowledgeable in everything "you", especially your sleeping habits. It just so happens that when I woke up, I found you in the same position as when you fell asleep….snuggled up close, right here in my arms. Besides, you looked as if you were in a very deep sleep." Perry continued his course, this time lowering his fingers to the area right above Della's breasts then moving to her sides, up and down her arms, then around to her back, repeating the course with tender kisses.

"I…I …al…always sle…sleep better in…in y…your arms. Per….Perry… wha...what are you…you doing?"Her words were punctuated by the small gasps she made each time his lips brushed her skin.

Perry lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm just saying good morning to my sweet…loving….beautiful….girl. Perry's lips gently met Della's soft skin after he spoke each endearment.

"Ummm…..Perry…..wh…..where did you…go?"

"I didn't have the heart to wake you and I wanted to get that message to Paul. So I just got up and dressed and went to the radio room. I was going to send him a wire but I actually was able to place a ship to shore call. I spoke to Paul, who, by the way, sends his love. He said he'll have something for me by the end of the day or tomorrow morning at the latest." Perry paused and met Della's gaze with his own. Can we please not talk about Paul or anyone else? We have to meet the Harris's in a little over an hour."

"And?….."

"And….I really want to concentrate on the lady in my arms. What do you think about that?"

Della breathed deeply. Moving even closer into Perry's embrace, her voice was smooth and silky. "I think darling, that you always seem to have the most amazing ideas at just the right time."

There was silence in the cabin as Perry leaned down and captured Della's delectable smiling lips with his own in such a heated passionate kiss, that even the seagull, who had made it a habit of perching himself on the balustrade outside their cabin every morning turned his head away.

"So Della, tell me if you don't mind, how long have you been working for Perry?" The two couples had eaten a delicious breakfast, played three sets of tennis, of which the ladies had won two and now Della and Judith were sitting around the pool, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun. Perry and David were on the deck above, improving their golf score by way of the driving range. When finished, they were going to play one round at the mini course, then join the women at poolside.

Della turned to her new friend and answered the question. "Perry and I have been working together for twelve years now. I can't believe it's been that long. Sometimes it feels like yesterday."

"I know what you mean. David and I have been together for 14 years. We met my freshman year in college. Dave was already a junior. It was a party my sorority was giving to raise money for the local kids who fathers had been killed in the war. It was Spring….May 10th to be exact." Judith chuckled. "The dance was called 'The Spring Fling.' Sounds corny I know. Anyway, Dave walked into that gymnasium and that was it for me. I took one look at him and my stomach flipped-flopped the rest of the night. We both were there with other people but three nights later Dave came to see me at my dorm….I hadn't moved into the sorority house yet. We went for coffee and I almost missed curfew. We've been together ever since. We got married the month after I graduated. I taught for a year, then I got pregnant and that was the end of my career…..at least for now."

There was a slight wistfulness in Della's voice. "Are you sorry you didn't get to teach more than one year?"

Judith smiled. "I thought I would be but I have to say that I wouldn't trade my life now for anything else in the world. The children are young, they're 8, 5 and 2. They're only going to be little once and I can always go back when they get older. David and I talked about it when I first got pregnant with Abby. We were able to make it work so ten years later here I am." Judith paused as if to say something, thought about it, then remained quiet. A comfortable silence settled over the women. Judith looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked the question that had been on her mind ever since the previous evening.

"Della, I know we just met and I know your penchant for privacy…and I don't blame you, but…well….can I ask, what was it like when you and Perry first met. I mean….personally?"

Della looked at the beautiful young woman sitting next to her. Intuitive that she was, she recognized something in Judith Harris….an honesty…..an unpretentiousness. She had liked Judith immediately and hoped that this would be the start of a strong and lasting friendship between the two couples.

Della flashed Judith one of her brilliant smiles. Her voice became soft and as she began to tell Judith about her relationship with Perry, her eyes took on a faraway look.

"All I can tell you Judith was, it was the same for me. I had moved to L.A. from Chicago, actually Oak Park which is a suburb just outside the city. I had just graduated business school and wanted a change. I was very young and my parents weren't all that thrilled. It took a lot of convincing on my part for them to finally come around. I moved out here and took a position with a big, prestigious law firm. After a while, I wasn't happy. It was mostly corporate and entertainment law and it seemed to me that the people in the firm weren't very genuine. The just loved to gossip about anything and anyone and that wasn't my style. Then there were the lawyers who thought that just because you worked for them you "owed" them something in return if you get what I mean. That was the one thing that really upset me. I worked there for two years. Then one day, I got a call from a girl who lived in the apartment one flight down from me. She said a friend of her mother's was retiring and that the man she worked for, a criminal lawyer was looking for a replacement. She was very happy with her job but knew I wasn't so she asked if I would like to apply. I figured I didn't have anything to lose so why not? Then, she told me about all about this lawyer. When she was through I almost changed my mind."

"Why?" Judith had been spellbound by Della's story and was hanging on to every word.

"Well for one thing, Mary, that was the girl who told me about the position, had heard all about Mr. Mason from her Mother and Mrs. Taylor, his secretary. She told me how demanding he was, how much he expected, that he could be fierce and relentless in court but he could be just as nice….and that he was very handsome. I started to be really conflicted but I wanted to leave my present job so badly, I went ahead and set up the interview. A week later I walked into Perry's office, took one look at him, with those gorgeous blue eyes and heard that voice…and like you with David, I was completely gone. He showed me into his office, had his secretary bring in coffee and we started to talk. An hour and a half later, he walked me to the door, shook my hand and I left. I was mortified because I thought I'd made a terrible impression. Till this day, I can't remember what I said although Perry always tells me the interview was wonderful and he knew right away that he would offer me the job." A slight blush appeared on Della's face as she continued. "Anyway, two weeks later I walked into that office for my first day as his secretary and the rest, as they say is History. He's the most wonderful amazing man in the entire world. He has the deepest sense of integrity and honesty of anyone I know and the way he treats people is remarkable. He spends countless hours on a case and treats his clients with so much caring and respect. He can be fearless, that's true but it's because he believes in the justice system and wants everyone to have a chance. Della's face took on an illuminating glow and her eyes held a sparkle brighter than the sun's rays. Her voice became even softer and Judith had to almost strain to hear her. "I fell in love with Perry the first day I met him and I've been in love with him ever since."

Della suddenly felt a strong, gentle hand on her shoulder and heard a deep resonant voice. "Della's not the only one who fell in love at first sight."

Della looked up and met Perry's gaze. His smile matched hers and his voice was warm. "Well, I see you two lovely ladies have been getting to know each other."

"How long have you and David been standing there Counselor?"

"Long enough to hear you tell Judith how we met and I must say, Miss Street I am very impressed with your recollection of the facts." The attorney smiled, then winked at Judith.

"Perry! Don't you know it's not polite to listen in to someone else's conversation."

Taking hold of Della's hand, Perry brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss in the palm. "I'm sorry darling, it's just that it sounded so wonderful and brought back such beautiful memories. I couldn't help myself. Although, I will say that your description of me is a bit over the top.

Della felt herself being pulled up into Perry's embrace. His eyes swept over her perfect figure in the teal, aqua and turquoise swim suit she was wearing. The black rushing on the sides and neckline made it look even more appealing and that, together with the thin straps, gave her a subtle but sensuous look. Perry felt himself losing control and all he wanted to do at that moment was to hold Della even tighter in his arms and kiss her senseless. Knowing this was impossible at the moment, he breathed deeply. Gathering himself, his eyes suddenly took on a mischievous gleam and his voice held a challenging tone…albeit a teasing one. "Come on, gorgeous, let's go for a swim. I'll race you to the deep end and because I'm so honest and fair, I'll even give you a head start."

"Della picked up oh his game and without missing a beat, played right along. "That won't be necessary Counselor." Turning to the Harris's she smiled and said, "David, I noticed you're wearing a watch with a second hand. Would you be a dear and time us? We'll just dive in here and you can start when we hit the water, alright? Trying not to laugh, she turned and winked at Judith, an understanding look passing between them. Then, faster than Perry could say "I object your honor", Della grabbed his hand, stood at the pool's edge, feet placed slightly over the cement and said, "ready.….set…GO!

Together they dove in, letting the touch of the clear water, cool their heated skin…in more ways than one. As Perry swam the length of the pool, with strong, deep strokes, he was the envy of everyone who was watching. His body moved with the agility of a man much younger than he, and his large form seem to glide effortlessly across the water. Quickly reaching the other side and winning the race, he again became vertical and scanned the water, looking for Della. He didn't see her immediately and began calling her name. The idea of the race was only supposed to be a tease…he just wanted to have a little fun. Now he was really frightened. For the briefest of seconds his heart went to his throat and his pulse began to quicken. Then, like a beautiful, graceful mermaid, she was beside him, rising out of the water, hair tousled, skin smooth and sleek and eyes shining with delight and exhilaration. Laughing, she turned and threw her arms around Perry's neck. He tugged her to him and laughing slightly with relief said, "you my beauty, are something else. Even though I know you can swim and you look stunning in that suit, for a split second I didn't see you and…"

"Clutched there for a minute didn't you, Mr. Mason?"

Perry's gaze held Della's and taking her chin in his hand, he lowered his voice. "It's …It's just that I couldn't find you."

Della realized that Perry had become frightened. In an effort to assuage his fears, she put her arms on his and moved in even closer. Looking up into those marvelous eyes of blue, her voice was but a whisper. "I'm sorry aweetheart. I just was kidding around a bit. Besides, it's only a pool. I knew you were right there and you wouldn't let anything happen to me. She began rubbing his wet, exposed chest in circles causing Perry to forget anything else he wanted to say to her. Instead, he brushed her now damp, beautiful chestnut curls away from her face. Bending down, his warm lips kissed the top of her head. Then gently holding her face between his hands, he shook his head and smiled that special smile. "What" he asked, slowly stroking her face with his fingers, "am I ever to do with you?"

There was no hesitation. In a low but clear voice she said, "just love me and never let me go."

Right before, bringing his lips down to Della's and leaving her breathless with a deep, passionate kiss, Perry whispered, "that my sweet girl, is the easiest request that anyone has ever asked of me."

Hand in hand, David and Judith walked around to the side of the pool closest to Perry and Della. Kneeling down, David raised his voice so he could be heard above the adults talking and swimming and the children's sound of happy play as they splashed about.

Hey you two, you looked great. Are you sure neither one of you has ever been on the Olympic swim team? By the way, tonight's movie night. I think it's a horror picture or thriller or mystery. I know it's not a comedy. Are you game?"

"Thanks for the compliment Dave. Della and I love to swim, although we don't get a chance to go as much as we'd like. "As for the movie, I'm in, although Della's not a fan. Although she's a good sport and she'll go with me if I'm really in the mood to see one. What do you say honey? Want to see the movie tonight?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Judith interrupted, sounding exasperated.

"Oh David, there you go again with your horror movies. What will Perry and Della think? Just because you like them, you think everyone does." Judith looked at Perry and Della and rolled her eyes. "I swear, he's like a big kid. He's already terrified Suzanna and given her nightmares. He runs after her with this horrible mask on that looks like something right out of one his movies. Jeffrey goes into hysterical convulsions of laughter every time it happens and Abby just takes one look and says "Don't be scared Sue-Sue it's only silly Daddy. Honestly, I don't know what possesses him to behave like that."

David and Perry laughed and Perry said, "you never know about some people. They can appear nice and innocent and all of sudden they can attack from NOWHERE!" Even as he spoke, Perry took hold of Della and pushed her away from the edge of the pool. Her footing lost, she yelped in surprise and jumped into Perry's waiting arms. Then realizing what he did, she cuffed him on the arm and gave Mr. Mason "the look." Perry laughed and kissed her forehead, her eyes and finally settled his lips on hers. Already holding Della in a strong but gentle embrace, Perry maneuvered her body so she could be cradled in his arms like a baby and softly touched her face with a soothing, loving caress. Observing this tender moment, a perceptive look passed between their new friends. It was the same look they had given each other the previous evening at dinner. Although surrounded by activity and people, the handsome attorney and his beautiful secretary were happily lost in a world of their own.

One deck above, paying close attention to the couple that he was most concerned with since the cruise began, Daniel smiled sardonically to himself. Even as passengers passed him by, no one saw the small camera he'd removed from his pocket. Engrossed in their own world not a single person saw Daniel stand as close to the railing as he could get….Not a single person saw him clicking away, taking pictures….personal…. intimate…..loving…. pictures of the one couple who tried to avoid publicity as much as they possibly could.

"That was some movie, I'll tell you. I usually can handle anything but this one…man oh man. It was really something. What did you think Perry? The two couples were seated at a table in one of the ships three cafés. They were enjoying coffee and desert, the women opting for a lighter fare of fruit, cheese and sherbet, the men choosing pie a la mode with a caramel crisp topping. The movie they were discussing was Diabolique. It was a French psychological thriller/horror movie, staring Simone Signoret. The plot was eerie, filled with strange and mysterious events and a terrifying ending.

"It was pretty heavy, Dave. Like you, this type of movie doesn't get to me but as you say, this one was a heart stopper. I thought the story was well written, it's just that seeing it there, right in front of you was kind of spooky, especially the part where the husband comes "back to life." I'm still trying to figure that one out." Perry laughed, then continued with his review. "Then there was the whole business of the affair between the headmaster and the teacher and how they plot to kill the wife. I thought I knew how it was going to end but I was wrong."

Judith voiced her opinion. "The ending was really surprising. That last scene made me jump in my seat."

"Well all I know is, that was a little too much for me." Della shuddered and moved in her chair in order to be closer to Perry. Wrapping her hands around his arm, she looked at him and said, "I don't think we're going to see another movie like this again Counselor, at least not for a long time."

"Yes dear, whatever you say." Perry chuckled then patted the top of Della's hand and said, "I wouldn't want you to get angry at me. I might wind up in a bathtub."

With that, he thumbed Della under the chin and all four broke out in laughter. The convivial conversation went on for a while longer then David noticed a perplexed look on his wife's face. Putting his hand over hers, his voiced concern as he asked, "what's wrong dear?"

Judith leaned in closer to the table and lowered her voice. "I didn't say anything before because I wasn't sure but now I think I need to mention it."

"What is it Judith? What has you so worried?" Perry was aware that something was troubling her

"Today, when were leaving the pool, I happened to look up. I saw that young man that was at the Captain's Table with us. He was standing next to the railing. I also saw him in the theater. He was sitting a few rows away from us….and now he's sitting at that table by the door. It almost seems as if he's….he's following us."

Perry smiled slightly. He too lowered his voice. "Judith, you should have been a detective. You're absolutely right. I do think he's following us but I think it's me that he wants to speak with. I had that feeling since last night when he all but tripped over his feet trying to explain where he worked and all about his boss. I didn't see him when we left the pool, but I did recognize him in the theater."

"Perry, don't you think it's a bit odd? I mean if he wants to talk to you, why doesn't he just come over and ask you himself?"

Della answered before Perry had a chance to speak. "David, Perry refuses to give interviews and that boy probably wants one. I bet he figures that if he succeeds, it will go a long way in furthering his career."

"Della's right. I don't give interviews. I never have and I am not about to start now. The only thing I have done is to speak to the press after a case is over. I'm not happy doing even that, but I think it's important for the public to see that justice is served correctly. Now, as far as our young friend goes, I'm curious about him myself."

Not wanting to divulge too much information, Perry quickly changed the subject. "The boat docks tomorrow in Mazatlan. I don't know about the rest of you but I can't wait…..hmmm?" He turned to Della and smiled, catching her eye and raising his eyebrow in a suggestive look. With that small intimate gesture, she felt her pulse quicken and a warm blush on her face.

"I can't wait either Counselor. Three whole days of warm sand, clear beautiful water, sightseeing and shopping…..and of course these starry nights. Who could ask for anything more?"

"I'm with you Della. I've been planning this ever since David gave me the tickets and told me we were going. That was three months ago. Even though our anniversary is not until June, this cruise sounded so good, he couldn't pass it up. Yes, this cruise has been the perfect gift. Sleeping as late as I want, no car pooling, errands, laundry, giving baths and making dinner. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids more than anything and I miss them like crazy but this is so nice."

"Glancing at his secretary, Perry's voice took on a softer tone. "Every woman deserves a surprise now and then, special occasion or not." Seeing a smile cross her face followed by a yawn, Perry asked, "ready to call it a night Della?"

"Actually I am. I'm sure we have to be up early with the boat docking and all and I for one want to have enough energy to enjoy the day."

The two couples stood and made their way to the door. Perry stopped at the cashier and took care of the bill. Walking out of the café, he noticed that Daniel Harrington was no longer there. After making plans to meet in the late afternoon of the following day, goodnights were said. The Harris's walked off in the direction of their cabin while Perry, with his arm around Della and tugging her close, led her the opposite way to theirs.

Perry opened the door of the cabin and stepped aside, allowing Della to enter first. Noticing her yawning again, he closed the door and came up behind her. Putting his arms around Della, he drew her back to him and put his face next to hers burying it in her hair. Pulling back a bit, his voice was soft and low as he said, "that's the second time you yawned in less than fifteen minutes sweetheart. You really are tired aren't you?"

Della turned within the circle of Perry's arms. Looking up at him, she smiled a lazy smile. "I don't know why, but yes, I am tired….in fact I feel plain worn out. Maybe it's from all that activity, tennis this morning, then swimming and all that sun and the movie tonight. If it's alright with you, I think I'll just take a quick shower and go to sleep."

"Afraid to take a bath?" There was a teasing tone to Perry's question.

Too tired to catch on to Perry's question, Della gave him a quizzical look.

Perry, enjoying the fact that he could continue the banter, went on with his repartee. "I would think you'd rather take a bath than a shower my dear. After all isn't that more relaxing? You're probably afraid. Don't worry. You have nothing to fear. You don't think that I would come in and….?"

"Stop It! Perry didn't have a chance to finish. Della had caught on and playfully hit him on the arm. "Very funny Counselor. Now if you don't mind letting me go, I would really like to take that 'shower'…..and for your information, it has nothing to do with my being afraid. It's faster, that's all and the faster I get through the faster I can go to sleep. I hear that beautiful bed calling me and I plan on making use of it as just as soon as I can."

Perry brushed the hair away from Della's face and bent down to lightly kiss her forehead. Smiling, he spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry Darling. You're so adorable standing here, looking so sleepy and wanting to get in that shower. I just couldn't resist. Perry removed his arms from around Della, then placed a gentle hand on her face. Go on, and when you're finished I'll tuck you in. How does that sound?"

"Mmmmmm…..absolutely wonderful but aren't you coming to bed too?

"I think I'll read for a bit. If I sit over there in the corner with the light on, will it bother you? I could just as easily go into the other room."

"Sweetheart, I am so exhausted, nothing will bother me." Sliding her hands around Perry's neck Della brought his face down to meet hers and placed a soft warm kiss on his lips, then smiling, turned, heading for the bathroom.

As Perry watched her walk away, he smiled to himself, thinking again of how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. Changing into his pajamas and robe, then going over to the comfortable reclining chair in the corner, the smile disappeared as something else disrupted his pleasant thoughts. Why indeed was Daniel Harrington following him and what did he want? Picking up the book from the table and before beginning to read, Perry had another thought. He hoped the report from Paul would reach him in the morning and it would bring some answers to this real mystery.

The cabin was dark, save for the soft, small light on the table by the recliner. Perry was reading a book he had started a month before but because of time constraints had not been able to finish. It was a spy thriller and Perry was thoroughly enjoying it. So concentrated on the story was he, that the first small whimpers did not reach his ears. A few minutes later the sounds, becoming somewhat louder, drew his attention away from the book and over towards the bed. Abandoning both the book and the chair, Perry quickly walked over to the bed. It was apparent that Della was in the middle of a fitful slumber. She was restless…tossing and turning and she was emitting troubled moans. Perry sat down next to her and with a soft voice and as gently as he could, began to wake her.

"Della….Della….wake up. You're dreaming. Della continued to move about so Perry leaned over her and tried again. "Della, come on honey…wake up. It's me, It's alright. I'm here. He shook her once more just a bit harder and that seem to do the trick. Della opened her eyes, and looked at Perry. Sitting straight up, she threw her arms around his neck, shaking. Perry held her tight to him, all the while comforting her by rubbing her back and speaking in a low, soft voice. "Shhhhh….Shhhhh…Shhhh. It's alright now. It was just a dream. I'm right here. You're safe in my arms." He pulled back a bit in order to look at her and brush the hair away from her face. Gazing at her lovingly and tenderly caressing her cheeks he asked, "better now?"

"Yes"….Only please don't let me go. Della blew out a deep breath. She was quiet for a time, then she said, "It was horrible…so scary. I dreamed I was watching the movie…..only I was watching myself. It was just like we saw it, but I was the one they were after. I kept looking around for a way out but I couldn't find one….and I couldn't find you. It was just so awful." Della took another deep breath, then collapsed against Perry, shaking.

"I'm sorry Della, I shouldn't have teased you like I did." Perry put his hand under Della's chin and brought her face up to his. "From now on, no more horror movies, alright? I'll let you pick the movies. Although, if you chose tear-jerkers, I might be the one having nightmares!"

Della's voice was drowsy as she laughed softly. "Sounds good to me Counselor.

"Perry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you finished reading?"

Perry smiled. Bringing Della back into his embrace, he whispered softly. "Yes sweetheart, I'm finished reading for now. I just have to turn out the light. As he started to break away, Della stopped him. In a barely audible tone she said, "You don't have to turn it off…it…it wouldn't bother me."

Understanding the hidden meaning behind those words, Perry slipped into bed next to Della, settled her as close in his arms as he could and again covered her with the blanket. His voice was soft and soothing. "It's alright now Darling. It's time to sleep. Shhh…Shhh…..Shhh…. Good night my baby, sleep tight. I'm right here. I won't let you go. I promise, this time you'll have beautiful dreams alright?" From her place in Perry's arms, Della made no movement or sound. Instead, she just held on to him and shook her head up and down. Soon, Perry's loving attention and the slow movement of the ship lured her back into a deep and peaceful slumber.

The smell of chemicals permeated the small bathroom. Daniel Harrington pulled the last of the photos from the stop bath of his makeshift portable darkroom equipment. He examined it closely under a red bulb. A cunning smile curved the corners of his mouth. This was the photo he'd been waiting for.

The shot was a close up of one of California's most powerful and well-respected defense attorneys, skin to skin and face to face with his lovely assistant. It was shot at the pool earlier that day, and showed Perry Mason holding Della Street close to his body, his gaze intent upon her. The lovely Miss Street, water streaming from her shining hair, returned the look with smoldering eyes, her hands resting lightly on the powerful chest of the man who many considered to be one of the most eligible bachelors in Los Angeles society. Impervious to their surroundings, the couple's embrace made it clear to even the most casual observer that there was deep feeling between the two.

Daniel's smile widened. He had what he wanted. This photograph, once published, would draw very public attention to what was evidently a very private relationship. Daniel knew Perry Mason would never let his secretary be subjected to such scorn or scrutiny. He would have to give the reporter the interview he wanted.

There was no other choice.


	8. Chapter 8

TCOT Bedeviled Doctor Part 8

It was a spectacularly glorious day as the huge ocean liner pulled into the Port of Mazatlan. The bright golden rays of the sun combined with the sparkling blue-green waters of the Pacific gave off a touch of natural beauty that, along with the hustle and bustle of activity happening on the dock, seem to welcome its visitors with open arms to this enchanting place. It took some time maneuvering the mammoth ship exactly where it needed to be, drop the anchor, then tie the ship to its moorings, so that it could be held securely in place while in port. Satisfied that all this had been accomplished correctly and that everything was fine, Captain Grant's voice came over the loud speaker letting everyone know they could now leave the ship. Wishing them a wonderful day, John Henry turned over the particulars to his very capable first mate and left the bridge to join Emily Sanders at the gangplank.

Perry Mason guided Della Street along the deck. Dressed casually, with their arms intertwined, they walked slowly, waiting their turn to disembark. As they approached the edge of the gangplank where the Captain and Emily stood, they couldn't help but notice Danniel Harrington coming toward them from the opposite direction. Perry immediately felt Della stiffen and he gently squeezed her shoulder, silently letting her know there was no need to worry.

"Good morning, Mr. Mason, Miss Street. I see you're all ready for a busy day." The Captain's smile was warm and his delivery genuine.

"Yes, we are Captain. Della and I are really looking forward to being the typical tourists." Perry couldn't hide his excitement and the wide grin on his face matched the excitement in his voice.

"Miss Street, If, I may say, you look lovely this morning. Being on this cruise seems to agree with you."

A slight blush found its way onto Della's face. She answered the Captain with a demure, "thank you, we're having a wonderful time," then turned and gazed up into Perry's eyes.

"Miss Street, I love your outfit. It's perfect for today." Emily noticed Della's attractive white caprie's. They were crisp and clean and Della had topped it with a navy blue three-quarter sleeve pullover. She had finished the look with white sneakers, a navy and white stripped sweater which she had tied around her neck and a big floppy red purse. With her hair pulled a bit away from her face, just a tough of light makeup and her sunglasses in her hand, Emily thought she looked like a young girl set for an adventure.

"Thank you Emily. This is a nice change for me. Della smiled sweetly, her thanks sincere.

"We'll be going now. We don't want to hold up the line. Have a nice day and I 'm sure we'll see you tonight."

"You two have a wonderful day, Mr. Mason. We'll see you later."

Perry and Della smiled once more and walked down the gangplank, Della's hand in Perry's, allowing him to guide her down the ramp and onto the dock.

"Alright honey, where would you like to go first?"

Della surveyed the scene around her. People were coming and going, different sizes and types of boats dotted the harbor, buildings, architectural structures and statues stood tall and stately in the morning sun.

Della turned to Perry, her eyes dancing, her face alight with wonder. At that moment, she looked very much the young girl Emily thought she resembled.

"Oh Perry, I don't know. It's….It's amazing! I know we won't be able to see everything in three days but this….this is incredible. Thank you…..Thank you sweetheart for bringing me here." Della was breathless. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up and pressed her warm lips to his.

"You're very welcome darling and yes, it is amazing." Perry brushed a bit of hair away from Della's face and kissed the top of her head. Taking hold of her hand and pointing to the left he said, "come on, let's get started. How about if we walk in that direction first? Looks like that's where everyone is mostly headed."

Della flashed him a brilliant smile. "You know I'll go anywhere with you Counselor, lead the way."

Hand in hand, the attractive couple left the dock and headed towards the town. Again, following them at a discreet distance, with his camera hidden in his pocket was the young man who now thought he held all the cards in procuring that all important interview.

Mazatlan, known as the 'Pearl of the Pacific, was located on the coast of Mexico. Filled with warm sandy beaches, the cool waters of the Pacific, and a myriad of both old and new architecture, it was easy to see how it received its moniker. It also offered plazas filled with stores and outdoor market places as well as many activities such as fishing, sailing, scuba diving and horseback riding. All of this made Mazatlan a very popular vacation spot.

Perry and Della spent their first day sightseeing and taking in the town. There were many buildings and statues, some dating back a hundred years. Della was particularly taken with the Cathedral Marcado and Perry noticed how quiet she had become after leaving the beautiful, ornate church.

To change the mood, he led her to the outdoor marketplace. Here they sampled fresh fruits, vegetables, and cheeses along with the most decadent chocolate Della had ever tasted. After partaking of the sweet confection, she told Perry she didn't need lunch. He laughed, removed his handkerchief from his coat pocket, wiped a bit from her face and took her in his arms. Kissing her on that same spot as well as on her mouth, he savored the moment, letting his lips just lie against hers, content to hold her in his embrace. For her part, Della lay her head on Perry's chest, snuggling in as close as possible, she too, happy to be alone in this beautiful place with the man she loved.

Strolling through the marketplace, Perry and Della stopped at the different booths admiring the wares. They saw pottery, jewelry, clothing and perfume. After examining one particular jar of perfume and breathing in the intoxicating aroma, Perry bought a bottle for Della. He also purchased a gorgeous gold chain and a pair of intricately carved silver earrings. Della told Perry she didn't need anything, the cruise and the magnificent bracelet were enough but Perry was insistent. One of the booths was filled with lovely handmade shawls. When Perry and Della approached the cart, the woman who appeared to be responsible for them, became very animated. She was talking very quickly in Spanish and at the same time appearing to search for a particular item. Finally, she smiled and put one of the shawls in Della's hand. Not understanding the woman, Della looked to Perry for an exclamation. He smiled and said quietly, "I think she wants you to try it on. The shawl was made of the finest woven silk and its different shades of blues reds, purples and bronze, brought out Della's beautiful features. As soon as Perry placed it around Della's shoulders, the woman stopped her chattering and became silent. Looking at the couple standing in front of her, she spoke in her native language. Seeing Della wrapped in the shawl, the woman lowered her voice and spoke almost fervently. "Tan Hermosa… y te paraces a la Madona." Perry smiled at the woman and said, "si….lo hace." Turning to Della, Perry gently placed his hand on her face. His voice was soft. "She said you are so beautiful and you look like the Madona…. And I agreed."

Tears brimmed in Della's eyes and began to fall down her face. Perry tenderly wiped them away with his fingers. Turning back to the woman, Perry asked how much. She told him and the lawyer removed his wallet and took out several bills. The merchant thanked him, placed the shawl in a bag and handed it to Della. A moment later she watched the two of them walk away. She didn't need her years of living or her wisdom to know that this couple was very much in love.

The attorney and his secretary spent the rest of the day sightseeing and learning about the history of the town and Mexico, itself. They stopped for lunch at one of the outdoor restaurants along the pier. Perry and Della enjoyed it immensely, commenting most favorably about the cuisine and the atmosphere as well.

Lunch over, the couple walked along the pier, stopping to look at the boats. Leaning against the railing and looking out over the sparkling water Della was aware of someone's eyes upon her. Turning her head, she gave the man standing beside her a whimsical look. Feigning exasperation she said, "staring again Mr. Mason?"

"Perry's smile was charming and his voice held wonder as he spoke. "Yes, my dear Miss Street, I'm guilty as charged. I admit it, I was staring." He then went into his lawyer mode, his voice pleading in a teasing manor. "But your honor, I couldn't help it. It's not my fault. She's just so beautiful, so amazing. I'm head over heels in love with her and have been ever since the day I met her and I'm willing to accept my sentence…a lifetime of loving her. Perry's voice then turned serious but soft and his eyes filled with desire. Nestling Della's chin in his hand he said, "you see baby, after that defense, no judge would dare convict me. He'd have to let me go, although I do intend to carry out my sentence."

A gentle delicate hand found its way onto the big man's chest, then moving slowly onto his shoulders, finally settling on his handsome face. Della spoke softly, her smile as brilliant as the sun above, her eyes sparkling so clear and bright, it made the water dull in comparison.

"You really know how to get to me, don't you Counselor? You're right, no judge would convict you after that speech…..and just for your information, I am serving the same sentence and I have no desire to ask for my freedom."

Perry brought Della into his embrace and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Holding her tight for a few moments, he then pulled back and drank her in. Taking her face in both his hands, he slowly, almost reverently, bent down and kissed her lips so tenderly and softly, she barely felt it. Not moving from Perry's arms and with her eyes still closed, she whispered, "I wish it could be like this forever, Perry….Forever."

Perry spoke quietly, but his voice was rough with emotion. "It is forever darling….it's perfect. There's only one thing that could make it better than it already is. All you have to do is say one little word the next time I ask you a certain question."

"Della's eyes opened and she raised an eyebrow. Extricating herself from Perry's arms but still standing close, she said, "I think, she said quietly, it's time to do some more sightseeing and even a little more shopping. I still have to get something for Gertie and I remembered seeing a pair of marble bookends that would look wonderful in your office. I also thought I saw some ties that would be perfect for those new suits of yours."

"Why didn't you show me before?"Perry was well aware that Della had deliberately changed the subject and taken the conversation in another direction. He had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Well, to be honest, between the woman and the shawl, that wonderful lunch, all this…." She drew her hand away and waved it in front of her…."and your attention….. I sort of became…distracted. Besides if you remember, we are supposed to meet David and Judith on the ship at six and it's almost four.

"Alright my lovely lady, I'm at your mercy. Onward to more statues….and shopping. Then it's back to the ship. You know, I would be happy just to have dinner, maybe a little dancing, then some quiet time on our balcony. I know we promised to meet the Harris's and as much as I like them, I really would like nothing better …. then to do nothing at all…if you get what I mean….hmmm?"…."

"You know sweetheart, that sounds like a wonderful plan." Della's voice became sultry. Why don't we finish here in town, then when we get back to the boat, I'll find Judith and talk to her. Something tells me she'll understand."

"You think so? I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings. I don't want them to think I'm rude."

Della's laugh came from deep in her throat. Her voice, becoming even more sultry, now took on a seductive quality. "My darling, debonair, wonderful man, you have nothing to worry about. I will take care of everything and I promise to make your wish come true."

Then, linking her arm in his, the very engaging, stunning, charming secretary led her very handsome, dashing attorney away from the pier and back onto the very busy streets of one of the most romantic places in the world.

Midnight found Perry taking a stroll on the deck. His quiet evening with Della was all he had hoped for. Not ready for sleep, he wanted her to join him, to savor this lovely night. The air was especially pungent with the smells from the sea and the moon's pearl orb, cast its glow brighter than ever. The stars twinkled so spectacularly against the clear, ebony sky that Perry would later tell Della it was as if he could raise his hand against the soft velvet pallet and retrieve one for her.

Della was fast asleep. At first, when Perry asked her to go with him, she happily agreed. Sitting on the couch, her legs curled under her, she yawned slightly and with eyes that were refusing to stay opened smiled up at Perry, placing her hand lightly on his arm. Perry took one look at her and realized the only place his beautiful girl would be going was off to dreamland. In an instant, over Della's soft half hearted protests, he easily picked her up and carried her into the next room. Laying her gently down on the bed, he tenderly placed a soft kiss on her lips and whispered loving endearments to her. By the time he'd covered her, heard her barely audible response and turned out the light, Della was already sleeping, dreaming of her one and only love.

So here he was, almost an hour later, finally ready to call it a night. About to turn the corner and head down the passage way to his cabin, Perry came face to face with the one person whose presence on this cruise was fast getting on his nerves and becoming a nuisance in more ways than one…..Daniel Harrington the 3rd.

"Well now, if this isn't a coincidence. How ya doing Mr. Mason? You're just the person I want to see. I've been trying to find you so we could have a little talk but I seem to keep missing you. If I wouldn't know better, I would think you're trying to avoid me. By the way, how's that pretty little secretary of yours. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her either…..but I guess you're always together." I really need to talk to you. I have something I think you might be very interested in seeing."

Perry's face revealed nothing as he looked down at the young man in front of him. Towering over him by a good four inches, his voice was quiet but the message was clear.

"Mr. Harrington, I was just about to retire for the evening. It has been a long day and I just came out here on the deck to momentarily stretch my legs and get a breath of fresh air. If you will excuse me, I'll be saying good night. I intend to go back to my cabin and get a good night's sleep so I can be ready for tomorrow's activities. I trust you will do the same."

With that, the lawyer's long strides took him quickly away from Daniel, back to his cabin and to his very own sleeping beauty. His steps were as purposeful as his message, leaving the very annoying young man, standing at the entrance to the passageway, shaking his head and wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Well you two, this is our last day in port. Have anything exciting planned for today?" The morning sun filtered into the ships main dining room, its bright rays settling on the two couples seated at the corner table. David Harris, slightly sunburned from the previous day, posed the question to L.A.'s most popular attorney and his beautiful assistant.

Perry finished sipping his coffee, returned the cup to its saucer and smiled at his new friend and fishing partner.

"I don't know David. There are some things we haven't seen yet. I heard about this little village a little ways out of town. I think it's called Copala. It has these narrow cobblestone streets and it's supposed to be a throwback to the old Mexico. Perry turned his attention to Della, asking quietly, "What do you think my dear? Would you like to go?"

"Sounds wonderful." Smiling, she met Perry's gaze and placed her hand on his arm. Keeping it there, she turned to Judith and said, "wasn't that fountain one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen?"

"I have to agree. It was breathtaking. I could have stayed there all night, just watching the colors turn…..and the way the water sprayed out…..not too hard….not too soft. It was perfect, wasn't it Dave?"

"Yeah, it was nice. I'm glad we didn't get back here too late. Might have overslept and missed breakfast. You know, we had a pretty long day, what with fishing and all."

"Leave it to you darling, to take a romantic moment and turn it into food"

Everyone laughed. David, realizing what he said, looked thoughtfully at his wife. "Come on, honey, you know that's not what I meant.

Judith leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. "That's alright Dave, at least you have the best attorney in the country to defend you…should you need it."

Laughter could again be heard from their table as the attorney, the engineer and their ladies began to reminisce about the previous day.

The two couples had rented a boat. The men had fished and Della and Judith spent a restful day on the craft, talking, reading and sunbathing. They had a great time and all four had come back rested and tanned. That evening, showered and changed, the four dined together at one of the local restaurants, then walked through the town, now almost silent and vacant, the busy day over and done. Passing a fountain in the center of the square, they stopped momentarily to watch as the water changed colors with every burst. Small golden lights, placed around the base of the fountain, appeared to make the colors translucent, giving off an illuminating glow. Perry reached into his pocket and pulled out some change. He smiled and handed a few coins to Judith. David put his arm around his wife, nodded to her and said, "go on sweetie." She closed her eyes and threw the coins into the water. Perry then turned to Della. He tugged her close and whispered softly, "here darling, take these, close your eyes, then throw them in. Make a wish."

Della proceeded to do so and after hearing the faint splash of the coins hitting the water, opened her eyes and sighed deeply, giving Perry a dreamy smile.

The fountain seemed to have cast a magic spell over its audience. No one spoke and it was some time before they managed to turn themselves away and return to the giant ocean liner, her lights welcoming them back to their home at sea.

"There was a faraway look in Della's eyes as the Harris's, Perry and she finished their conversation. The lawyer, noticing this, gently rubbed her arm up and down to get her attention. His voice was loving…..caring. "Della?... sweetheart? Are you alright?"

Hearing Perry's voice and feeling the light pressure of his hand, she turned to him and smiled. "I'm sorry Counselor, I must have been daydreaming. What did you say?"

Perry laughed and playfully tapped her nose. "I wanted to know if you're ready to leave and start our day now, or do you need a little more time?"

"I'm ready to go whenever you are. Can you give me about ten minutes? I want to go back to the cabin. There's something I need to get. Turning to Judith, Della smiled and asked, will you come with me? I want to show you something."

The women excused themselves and left. Before Perry and David could continue their conversation, Emily came over to them. Smiling warmly, she said, "Excuse me gentlemen, I don't mean to intrude but I happened to overhear Mr. Mason saying something about going to that little village. You will absolutely love it and so will Miss Street. There's a restaurant that is just amazing. It's small and it only seats about 30 people. My advice is to go there as soon as you get to the town and make a reservation for tonight. The owner, Miguel, is wonderful…very nice and very accommodating. The food is delicious and…..the atmosphere is…is simply wonderful…it's very romantic." A small sigh escaped Emily's lips and Perry could have sworn she blushed. Emily wasn't quite through singing the restaurant's praises. "El Capitan, that's the name of the restaurant, is right near the beach. If you have dinner outside on the patio, you can see the sunset. There's even a mariachi band. I just know it would be the perfect place to take Miss Street. You can tell Miguel that we recommended his establishment."

Perry looked at the lovely cruise director. There was something oddly familiar about her. The lawyer had noticed it when they first met but he was still unable to discern what it was. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable by staring so instead he stood up. Placing his hand on top of hers, his voice was warm and friendly. "Thank you Emily. We will definitely have dinner there tonight. It does sound wonderful. I can hardly wait. I know we'll have a lovely evening and I will be sure to make the reservation…..and I will certainly give the owner your regards."

"Alright Mr. Mason, I hope all of you have a fantastic day." With another smile Emily was gone, making her way over to some nearby passengers getting ready to leave the dining room.

Perry sat back down at the table. Momentarily thoughtful, he looked down at the table then back up at David. Speaking honestly, but keeping his voice low, he eyed the man seated across from him and said, "David, I need a favor. I don't want to put you and Judith in an uncomfortable situation but…."

David held up his hand. Realizing the lawyer was having a hard time articulating his thoughts, which for him was quite unusual he spared him the trouble. "Perry, while I have known you only a week, I know of you. We know the kind of man you are. We know you are intelligent and you're a man with morals and integrity. Judith and I are honored to have met you and we hope that we can keep this friendship that we've started. We want you to know that we think Della is wonderful and the two of you make quite a couple. So if there is anything you need to tell me or anything you need me to do, please don't hesitate to ask."

Perry breathed deeply. There was relief in his voice. "Thank you David, and thank you for the kind words for both Della and myself. Let me just say that the feeling is mutual all the way around and yes, we of course would like nothing better than to continue the friendship once we're home. That being said, here's the situation. You know that young Mr. Harrington has been, shall we say, 'following' Della and I wherever we go. He thinks I don't know what's happening but let me tell you my friend, I know exactly what he's up to. Della has somewhat of an idea of what's going on but I'm trying to downplay it. She so delighted with meeting you and your lovely Judith and she's so enamored with the cruise and this place, I want it to stay that way. I don't want anything or anyone to spoil it for her. I want to go to that little village with Della today and I would love to take her to that restaurant. You know, a nice quite dinner, perhaps a walk on the beach. It's just that when we leave here I know that the 'ace reporter' will be right on our tale. I could stop him and tell him to lay off but I don't want to do it now…..it's not the time. What I'm saying … what I'm asking…."

"You need someone to run interference."

Perry smiled. Yes, that's exactly what I need."

"Well Mr. Mason, I'm your man….actually, we're your man and woman. Don't worry about anything. You and Della just walk off this boat as free as you please. Judith and I will take care of the rest. By the time our Mr. Harrington figures it out….if he figures it out, you and your beautiful Della will be long gone. Just be sure you take a cab instead of a bus. It's quicker and cleaner."

A wide grin appeared on Perry's face. He extended his hand and gave Davis a hearty shake.

"Thanks David, really….thanks. I appreciate the help…..even if it's a little underhanded. I hate doing it this way, you know? It's really not right."

"Listen Perry, that kid has been after you from day one. This won't hurt him. If anything it'll be good for him. Give him a touch of humility. Make him see he can't always get what he wants. Besides…we're doing it for a very good cause. It's all in the name of love."

Perry started to say something but the arrival of the ladies silenced him. Instead, he stood up, held his hand out to Della and pushed in his chair. Giving her the smile that was hers alone, his voice was gentle as he asked, "ready to go baby?"

Returning that smile with a spectacular one of her own, Della's voice was full of enthusiasm. "I certainly am Counselor. I don't want to wait another minute,"

Bidding their friends good bye and wishing them a wonderful day, Della missed the look that passed between the two men as Perry put his arm around her and led her off the boat, his plans for the last day in Mazatlan, secure at last.

Once Perry and Della were out of sight, Judith turned to her husband. Eyeing him suspiciously, she said, "alright Mister, spill…..something's up. I saw that look between you and Perry. What gives?"

David's eyes were filled with mischief. He looked at his wife and in his best Cary Grant accent said, "Judy…. Judy…. Judy….. come with me sweetheart. We have a mission to accomplish." David leaned over and whispered into his wife's ear. A lilting sound of laughter could be heard from Judith Harris. Taking hold of his wife's hand, the couple walked quickly out of the dining room and onto the deck. Approaching the gangplank, they were just in time to see Daniel begin to follow Perry and Della off the ship.

Judith called out to him. "Mr. Harrington….Mr. Harrington…..please, can you wait a moment?"

Distracted by hearing someone call his name, the 'ace reporter' looked around to see in which direction the voice was coming from. In a split second David and Judith reached him and diverted his attention with a smooth and calculating conversation. By the time the Harris's said good bye and walked away, Perry and Della's taxi was already half way to the tiny village of Capola.


	9. Chapter 9

TCOT Bedeviled Doctor Part 9

Perry Mason and Della Street made their way through the tiny village of Capola, talking and laughing. Not having a care in the world, they held hands and happily took in the sights and sounds around them. Perry smiled to himself, remembering the favor he had asked David earlier that very morning.

Perry felt a slight tug on his arm. Turning to Della, he found her looking up at him with a cocked eyebrow and a quizzical smile. "Alright counselor, I'll bite. Want to let me in on your little secret? You look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"I can't put anything past you, Miss Street can I?" Perry laughed, clearly amused and proud of himself that he'd finally hatched a plan to get the irritating reporter off his back. "Alright, I guess it's safe enough to tell you now. Being selfish where you're concerned, I wanted to make sure we'd be completely and utterly alone without anyone or anything spoiling the day. Soooo, I just asked David if he would do me a favor. He agreed and it must have worked because there's no one here that I recognize." Perry led Della over to a bench next to a beautiful Sapodilla tree, offering some much needed shade. Sitting down, he turned to face her. Although a devilish gleam appeared in his eye, his face held a somewhat serious expression. His voice was quiet as he held Della's hand in his.

"Della, listen. Ever since we had dinner at the Captain's table, I've had this feeling about that young reporter. He's tried to ingratiate himself into our lives. He's followed us and I don't think the night we saw the movie was the first time. He approached me last night when I went for that walk on the deck. I only spoke to him for a brief moment but I made it crystal clear I had nothing to say to him. I'm sure he isn't happy about it. I didn't want to take a chance that he would follow us and ruin the day for us…..not today of all days." His voice became even softer as his eyes locked onto hers. "I made plans for us today, very personal and very private plans and there is no way, I was about to let them be ruined."

Della's laugh came from deep in her throat. It was the laugh that Perry loved. Placing a hand on his face, her voice was low but the message was obvious. "What a brilliant idea Counselor. But, then again, you always seem to come up with the best ideas just at the right time. After all, I wouldn't want our plans interrupted either."

Perry started to say something but couldn't. Della was already kissing him, leaving him witless. The elderly couple walking by looked at them and smiled.

The day went on, morning turning into afternoon. The couple went from street to street, looking in shop widows, and going into some of the stores. The cobblestone streets wound itself around the town in a small but zigzag path and Perry and Della loved its old fashioned flair. Men with wagons, festooned with flowers and led by donkeys could be seen giving the tourists a ride, taking them into the countryside. They were plentiful and Perry and Della couldn't resist going for a ride in one of these carts themselves.

Towards sunset, Perry brought Della to the El Capitan for dinner. Following Emily's advice, he had gone there as soon as they arrived to secure a reservation for dinner that evening. Remembering what the cruise director had told him about the size of the place, Perry was thrilled to find he and Della being led to a table on the patio. Seated and their drink orders taken, Perry took Della's hand in his. He began to stroke it gently, yet sensuously, this subtle touch, bringing a warm flush to Della's face.

During dinner, Miguel, the owner stopped by their table to see if the meal as well as everything else was to their liking. As the proprietor stood talking with them, Perry noticed him starring at Della. Raising an eyebrow and giving him a puzzled look, Miguel bowed at the waist. Lifting his head, he smiled at both of them and began to talk in his best English accent. "Senor, Senora, please forgive me for staring. I offer my most humble apology. I mean you no harm but I would like to ask you, did you come to Capola from the cruise ship that now stands in the water of our Mazatlan?"

"Yes, we did" said Perry, his voice even, belying the wariness he still felt.

Miguel's smile widened, showing more of his toothy grin. "You must realize why I look upon the beautiful lady as I do. I have a very good friend…..mi amiga. She is the cruise director on your ship. Perhaps you have met her. I must tell you she looks very much like your lovely wife. There is…..como se de se….how you say a look-a-like?...she very much looks like my friend Emily."

Perry, now realizing what was so vaguely familiar about Emily, gave Miguel a genuine smile as he finished his explanation. The restauranteur's manor and bearing was effusive as he said, "please allow me to send over some wine. It is very different than anything that you have ever tasted but I am sure you will enjoy it."

"That would be fine Miguel….very nice. Thank you for your hospitality. I do however have to clear something up. Taking Della's hand in his, Perry spoke quietly. "This woman…this beautiful woman is not my wife, although I would very happy and content if she would only agree."

Miguel once again turned to Della. He could see something lying deep within those spectacular hazel eyes. Something he didn't think that even Perry knew was there. He bent down and whispered to her. Perry had no idea what he said, he only noticed Della lowering her head, a fierce crimson blush rising up her face.

Perry, realizing that Della might be feeling a bit uncomfortable quickly took the conversation in another direction. After telling Miguel their names, Perry asked him how long until the sunset.

"Not long, Senor, not long." Miguel paused a moment then said, "I have something for you. It will take me only one moment to get it".

Before either Perry or Della could say anything, Miguel was back and carrying what appeared to be a blanket in his hand. Handing it to Perry, he smiled and said, "After you are finished with your dinner, maybe you will want to see the cove on the beach. You have heard about it, yes?"

"No, we haven't Miguel, what about it?" Perry asked. His eyes met Della's, their curiosity now piqued

"It is how you say, not to be believed. It is not far, just across the road and down a short distance. The street ends and then the sea wall and the beach starts. You walk on the sand and then you will come to it. It is set back a little way. The beach, it turns a little and you will see the rocks. It's right there. From there you can see everything…..the water, your ship, the lights of Mazatlan. The moon and the stars will be so bright and the lights…they will guide you back to the streets. You will be able to find a driver and car to take you back to the boat. Do not worry if the hour is late. Someone is always there." There was a twinkle in Miguel's eye and his voice took on a different timbre. Looking at Perry and Della, he said quietly, "this place, this spot on the beach, I do not tell everyone about it. I only save it for special people…..my special friends. You have that feeling, it is in your eyes, the way you look at each other, the way you are together….and there is something else…..it is in your soul Yes, you are very much in love. I can tell, but it is different….the love you have for each other….it is like a beautiful gift….a very special gift. It will be forever….it will never die."

For a moment, no one spoke. It was if an enchanted aura had come over all of them. When Perry looked away from the proprietor and turned his attention back to Della, she seemed to him, to be in some kind of trance. Her eyes were glistening with tears and a look of sheer incredulity was on her face. Perry felt his pulse begin to race. He was overwhelmed by Della's beauty and the feelings that were churning inside him. Nothing mattered but taking her out of the restaurant and over to the cove.

Knowing they couldn't leave for a little while, Perry breathed in deeply and began to gather himself. Still holding Della's hand in his, he moved his chair around to her side. With his other hand, he tenderly wiped the tears from her face, and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. His eyes swept over her once more and his voice was low and gentle. "It sounds wonderful, doesn't it darling?"

Della could only smile and nod her head.

They were brought back to reality by Miguel's voice. "When you leave I would very much like you to take this cover with you. It is of course colder on the beach and you will need something that will provide a little extra warmth. My wife makes them and sells them at the market but again…. I save them for my special friends….please, it is my gift to you."

Della could finally speak. Giving the owner a brilliant smile, she said, "It's lovely Miguel, thank you. We will keep it always and remember that it was a gift from a very kind man."

"It is my great pleasure. Now while you are finishing your meal, the band will play. You have to stay and listen."

"Of course, we can't wait to hear them." Perry was already in the mood for music and he knew this would be the perfect complement to this incredible evening.

The men appeared and started to play traditional Spanish music. Not caring, whether or not the tunes fit their dance steps, Perry got up out of his chair, helped Della to stand and guided her out to the middle of the patio. Holding her to him, Perry nuzzled her cheek and breathed in her scent. Della leaned in and placed her head on his broad chest, a contented sigh escaping her lips. Happy as always to be in his arms, she followed his lead as the couple swayed more than danced to the band.

When the music stopped, the duo made their way back to the table to collect their belongings. Perry wrapped Della's shawl around her shoulders, pausing for a moment to place a soft kiss on her neck..

Walking over to Miguel, they said a warm good by with promises to return. There was a hearty handshake from Perry and a hug and a gentle kiss on his cheek from Della.

Then, not wanting to spoil the wonderful magic of the evening, Perry put his arm around the woman he loved, and quietly led her out of the restaurant and to the cove.

Dusk was falling as Perry and Della left the restaurant. Although the sun had set, the air was still warm and a pleasant breeze blew up from the beach. As the lawyer and his secretary rounded the bend, they suddenly stopped in their tracks. Jutting out from one corner of the beach was the most beautiful rock formation they had ever seen. It was made of black rock, hematite with tiny specks throughout. The rocks, five of them, were actually different sizes with the largest in the middle and the others all connecting together to form a semi circle. Behind it stood the sea wall and the cove. If the form itself wasn't beautiful enough there was another surprise. Deep in the crevices of the rocks, a waterfall started at the top and worked its way down to the bottom, slowly descending over each layer, so softly that Perry and Della could barely hear it.

Della sighed deeply, her dreamy gaze focused on the horizon. "This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."

"Me, too," Perry said softly, reaching out to stoke her hair. She turned into his touch and realized his gaze was directed at her, not the scenery.

"You're incorrigible," she accused smilingly. Looking back at the waterfall she said, "This is like a dream, isn't it? I keep expecting fairies or unicorns or something."

Perry laughed softly. "I know what you mean."

Della leaned back, resting against his chest. His arms wrapped around her. "I'd love to stay here forever."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I can at least promise you we can stay here for the night."

"Come over here." Taking her hand, he led her back to the sea wall where it opened to the cove. Spreading the blanket out on the sand, he sat down then gently pulled Della onto his lap. She lay her head on his massive chest and Perry wrapped her up in his arms. With the back of his hand, he began to caress her face, so lightly she barely felt it. Warm lips bent to meet hers and Della felt Perry's fingers again stroking her hair. Her hands went around his waist and she ran them up and down his back.

They stayed like that for some time, silently conveying their deep feelings for each other, no words spoken, no words necessary.

"Perry?"

"Hmmmm?"

Della's voice was but a whisper. "Thank you….. thank you for bringing me here tonight…..for making all this possible…for always taking such wonderful care of me….and…..thank you for loving me."

Perry put his fingers under Della's chin and lifted his face to hers. Gazing intently into her eyes, his voice was husky when he spoke.

"Della, angel"….. He paused and moved a wisp of windblown hair away from her face then continued, his voice rough with emotion. "You are my angel you know that? God sent you to me and I've loved you ever since. That's never going to change. It just gets better and stronger. What we have…what we've built is more than I could have ever hoped for and as for loving you….. You don't have to thank me baby, because….. it's the easiest and the best thing I have ever done."

Della looked up at Perry and began to say something but was silenced by gentle fingers on her lips. Perry felt overwhelmed. The dinner, the wine, Miguel's explanation and now this incredible magical place…..all of it was beginning to have an effect on him. His senses were overloaded. He couldn't think any more and he didn't want to. He looked down at the beautiful creature in his arms and knew she felt the same way. Not being able to wait any longer, he maneuvered Della out of his embrace, guiding her ever so gently onto the blanket. He began to remove her clothing, one piece at a time, leaving soft sensuous kisses each time the item was carefully put aside. His task completed, he lay down next to her. Turning on his side, he slowly caressed her body with just the tips of his fingers while at the same time pressing warm lips to already heated skin. Tonight of all nights, he would make sure he took great care in loving her. Perry moved over Della as gently and tenderly as he knew how. Putting his hands behind her back, he held her with a firm yet gentle grip, knowing from the pleasurable sounds escaping her lips and the trembling of her body that he was fulfilling her every need.

Della was vaguely aware that Perry had shed his own clothes and now felt his strong gentle hands and his breath, hot, on her skin. As always in their most intimate moments, she would allow herself to slip into sweet oblivion, knowing Perry would take her to a place of such delicious ecstasy she would feel as if she were suspended in space. She would then, be the one, leaving Perry in his own dazed world, his heart beating…his pulse racing, making it impossible for him to do anything but lie back and be a willing pawn to Della's charms. They would each give and take as needed, happy to be completely lost in each other.

This time however it was different. Everything was different. Perry was wonderful… just like always, their bodies met and melted together as one …..matching each touch….skin to skin…..heart to heart ….soul to soul….just like always….. but here…in this place…..this magical place…..Della felt Perry taking her deeper.…..to a place where neither one of them had ever been before.…..it was as if time stood still and the spell that had come over them was not ready to be broken.

The new day was just beginning when the golden rays of the sun rose up in the sky and spread its warmth over the beautiful woman in the blanket. Beneath it, Della slept. Snuggled up in Perry's embrace, she lay in the warm loving protection of his arms. Mason sat with his back against the sea wall. Holding Della, he smiled as his mind filled with pleasant thoughts. He would never forget this trip. The cruise itself had been wonderful. They had enjoyed themselves immensely, taking advantage of all it had to offer. The Captain, Emily and the rest of the crew had been gracious and accommodating, the activities plentiful,the food superb and meeting David and Judith, a plus. The time spent in Mazatlan was incredible and yesterday was…..well it was extraordinary. Perry's smile widened as he remembered last night. There were no words to describe it. Perry breathed deeply. Yes, the memories of this trip would be with them a long time…they would be with them forever.

Della began to stir and Perry bent down, leaving a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes opened slowly, the long lashes fluttering, as she became fully awake. Realizing where she was, she looked up at Perry, and smiled. Reaching up, she put her hand on his face and said quietly, "good morning Counselor"

"Good morning my love, how's my girl?"

"I'm fine, in fact, I'm more than fine. I feel incredible…..it's like I've….." Della paused, trying to describe what she was feeling.

"It's like you were reborn?"

"Yes! That's exactly it. How did you know?"

"I told you, I am very aware about what you are felling…always. Besides I feel the same way. Last night was amazing….it was beyond amazing and you, baby.…you were something else."

"You weren't too bad yourself Mr. Mason. You sure do know how to make me feel wonderful and…..very very happy." Della breathed a deep contented sigh, then as an afterthought sat up and said, "oh my gosh!...Perry! What time is it?

"Five twenty, why?"

"Why? Because we have to get back to the boat! Because it's leaving today…..this morning to start back home! Because even though I don't want to leave, we have to and…it might not matter to you, but I would like to shower and change my clothes. That's why!"

Perry threw back his head and laughed. Kissing Della on the top of her head, he tugged her to him and said, "You are so adorable. Yes, we do have to get back to the boat….and yes, I do know it's sailing today. I don't want to leave either and yes, I want to shower and change too." Nestling her chin in his hand, Perry continued. "Not to worry Darling, not to worry. The boat doesn't sail until ten, so it's alright, we have time …we have time." Remember what Miguel told them about their return transportation to the boat, he said, "there are plenty of cabs and they're always available."

"Perry"?

"What honey?"

"Can we come back here one day?"

"We can do whatever you want, you know that. In fact, we could even come back for our honeymoon….hmmmm?"There was an unmistakable twinkle in Perry's eyes.

"You know, sometimes I think you have a one track mind but I love you anyway. Now, I really think we should get ready to leave."

Della leaned in and placed a warm, soft kiss on Perry's lips. Then, quickly shrugging on her dress, she maneuvered herself out of his arms and off the blanket. She stood up and stretched.

"Ohhhhh!…..Owe! Owe!" Folding the blanket and gathering their belongings together, Della's moans caught Perry's attention. Turning to her, he asked," what's wrong sweetheart?"

"I must be getting old. I am sooo sore. There's not a bone in my body that doesn't hurt. I didn't think sleeping on the sand would bother me, but I really am injured. Maybe we should rethink coming back here.…at least the sleeping on the beach part."

Perry laughed. "The same thing happened to me when I got up this morning and dressed. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you with my moans and groans. I guess it is better sleeping in a bed"

Perry put his arm around Della and pulled her into him for a hug. Then, going behind her, he began to gently massage her shoulders, neck, back and arms. Kissing her lightly, he turned her around and looked at her, a grin coming over his face. "Come on, 'Grandma', I'll hail a cab."

Della laughed, and draped her shawl around her. Picking up on Perry's tease, she said, " yes and while you're at it, don't forget to order my rocking chair."

The couple could be heard laughing as they made their way back to the main street and entered a cab. Perry gave the driver their destination and in less than thirty minutes, they were walking with arms intertwined, up the gangplank.

Looking intently at no one but each other, and not paying attention to anything around them, they didn't see Daniel Harrington, camera in hand, watching them from the top deck.


	10. Chapter 10

TCOT Bedeviled Doctor Part 10

The door to cabin 598 opened and Perry Mason stepped to the side, allowing Della Street to enter. Closing the door, he turned his attention to Della who at that moment, had a questioning stare on her face. She was holding a large manila envelope with Perry's name written on the front. Perry went to her and took the envelope out of her hand. Suddenly a sickening feeling came over him. Not wanting to upset Della, he bent down and kissed her softly. Speaking in his quiet, gentle voice, he said,"why don't you go shower and change. I'll take care of this and when you're through, come back out here and we'll plan our day.

Della looked at the envelope and then up at Perry. She began to speak but something stopped her. Instead, she placed her hand on his face and said, "Now there's an idea. I won't be long."

Perry smiled and brushed the hair away from her face. "Go on baby, I'll be waiting."

As soon as he heard the water running, Perry went over to the couch and sat down, opening the envelope. Removing its contents, he began to look at what were 8 x 10 glossy photographs. Included with these, was a smaller envelope. The pictures were of Della and himself, mostly taken on the ship, a few taken in Mazatlan. The photographs…..very intimate photographs, showed them at meals, dancing, walking on the deck, Perry carrying Della into their cabin the night she had been inebriated and finally the last one…..the one of them taken that day in the pool when Perry had held her so close to him and the touches and looks they shared clearly spoke of their feelings and their relationship.

The minute he saw the photos, he knew what the note would say. This was clearly a blackmail scheme and he knew where they came from. He also knew what the price would be…..An interview…..an interview with that arrogant, brash, smug, annoying reporter. Perry's pulse was racing and he breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. His next thoughts were of Della. "My God, what will she say when she sees these? I can't keep them from her, she knows something was in this envelope. She'll be so embarrassed…..so upset." Perry opened the note. It was short and to the point.

Maybe now you'll be willing to talk to me. There are more. You know where to find me. You left me no choice.

Perry was seething! It took everything he had not to go find Daniel and punch his lights out but he knew that wouldn't help. The most important thing was to get the pictures and the negatives. A physical confrontation would serve no purpose. A thought came to Perry and he got up and went to the desk. Opening the draw, he pulled out a file and read it over. It was the report from Paul. The one about Daniel. Although Perry had spoken to Paul on the ship to shore call, the detective had promised to send the report to Perry so that he could read it in detail. The report had been waiting for him when they had docked in Mazatlan. He and Della had picked it up from the tiny island Post Office the first day. Perry had given it a cursory glance, then put it away. He thought he would have time to read it once they were headed for home. Now, Perry looked at it more thoroughly. As he read it over, he began to understand what made the young Harrington tick. He was almost finished when the bedroom door opened and Della walked toward him. Fresh from the shower, with her hair still damp and her makeup flawless as always, her beauty lit up the room. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a small floral pattern, bronze sandals and a touch of the perfume Perry had bought her in Mazatlan. She looked as bright as the sun itself. Watching her, Perry felt his heart beating a little faster and a lump form in his throat. Every time he looked at her it was as if he were seeing her for the first time. He had told Della that one night over dinner some months back. All she could do was leave a soft gentle kiss on his lips as their tears mingled, unbidden. He'd held her and when her tears had stopped he had picked her up and carried her to his bed and shown her gently…tenderly…. just how much she was loved.

Perry was brought out of his momentary trance by Della's hand on his arm and her soft voice. 

"Perry? Perry? What's the matter? You look like you're a million miles away."

"I'm sorry honey, I was just looking at you. You, Miss Street, look like a million bucks."

"Why thank you Counselor. Now, how about telling me just what was in that envelope."

"Della…..I"

"Perry, evidently, there is something that you don't want me to see. I am not a child and it is safe to say that I can handle most anything. I want to see what you have and I want to see it….NOW!

Perry knew that look and that tone. He knew keeping anything from her would be senseless. He was going to have to show her all of it. Taking Della by the hand, he led her over to the couch. Sitting, he gently pulled her down with him and turned her face to his. Holding her small, delicate hand in his large strong one, he took a breath, steeling himself for what was to come.

"Sweetheart, you know that I had a feeling that there was something going on with Daniel Harrington."

"Yeeesssss."

"And you know that I had Paul investigate him, check him out?"

"Yeeessss."

"When I spoke to Paul he told me some things but he also sent me a file that he'd put together. That was what we picked up in Mazatlan."

"Did you read it?" Della, sensing a problem, put her hand on Perry's shoulder.

"I just finished looking it over. It's very interesting. I'm not surprised to learn that he graduated from Harvard with honors. He's smart alright and a real go getter. Doesn't waste any time. Doesn't let the grass grow under his feet or let anyone or anything stand in his way, if you know what I mean."

Della smiled. "Hmmmm…..sounds like someone I know….very well." She gently nudged him in the side with her elbow.

So engrossed was Perry with the information in front of him, it took a minute before he caught on to Della's statement. He returned the smile, dismissing her comment with a wave of his hand. Then he went on with his explanation.

"Anyway, there's something in here about him having trouble with his family. Apparently, they're very well heeled, old money and family lineage. Seems they weren't thrilled with Daniel becoming a writer. They wanted him to come into the family business. The grandfather set them straight. Told them to leave the boy alone and let him make his own career choice. They did, but the damage was done so to speak. Daniel moved away, clear across the country. He has an "I'll show them attitude." He's very aggressive and somehow thinks that's the only way to be. You know, if he wasn't so damn infuriating and obnoxious I might like him. I understand him a little better now but that doesn't give him a reason to think he can get away with this…..to play with people's lives.

A strange feeling came over Della. She was almost afraid to ask.

"What about the envelope? Come on Perry, show me."

Perry squeezed Della's hand and inhaled deeply. Alright, I'll show you but please, please try to stay calm." He handed her the envelope and the note and steeled himself for her reaction.

It came in less than a minute. Perry heard a gasp, followed by a punctuated cry. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She moved away and stood, her face pale but the fiery side of her coming through…those beautiful hazel eyes flashing in anger.

"How can he? Who does he think he is? See, what did I tell you? This is how it's always going to be! People will always talk! Don't you see, it will always be this way! I knew we shouldn't have come but I let you convince me that it would be alright. We'd be far away and no one would care. It would be the perfect vacation." Della began to cry and tried to talk between her sobs. "I….I….want….wanted to….to…..be….believe you. Every…everyone on…..the trip….has been so…..so nice. Especially the Captain…and…..and Emily….and meeting David and Judith was wonderful. I…..wanted to be alone with you so….so…badly. You planned all this for me….for us and now….now it's all…..ruined."

Della stopped and looked at Perry, making a half hearted attempt to wipe her tears away. She was drained. Perry held out his arms and Della stepped into his embrace. Strong arms held her close, gentle hands rubbed her back in circles,a soothing voice calmed her. Della felt herself being picked up and carried into the bedroom. Perry sat down on the bed with her still in his arms. He pulled away slightly and tenderly wiped away her remaining tears with his fingers, brushing the hair out of her face.

Keeping his fury in check for Della's sake, he spoke softly. "Shhhh…shhh….shhhhh. Don't cry darling, please don't cry. It's going to be fine. It's all going to be Ok. I'm going to take care of everything, I promise. I'm going to find Mr. Daniel Harrington the 3rd right now and have a nice little talk with him. Are you alright if I leave you alone for a little while? I'll be back as soon as I can"

"I'm fine now Counselor, really."

"You're not fine, Della. You're obviously upset, and -."

"Just go, Perry." She took a deep breath. "I'll fix my makeup and brush my hair and by the time you come back, I'll be ready."

"You don't have to fix anything, sweetheart. You're perfect just the way you are." Perry pressed his lips to Della's leaving her with a soft and sensuous kiss. Then, lightly brushing his hand across her face, he stood up and walked out of the room, his anger rising with each step.

Perry walked down the passage way and turned the corner that led onto the deck. With purpose in his bearing, and his long powerful strides he reached Captain Grant's cabin in just a few minutes. After knocking and be admitted by the captain himself, Perry requested a short private meeting with John Henry. The Captain, of course, agreed and showed Perry into his private office. Offering the attorney a seat and some refreshment, Perry politely declined, saying that he preferred to get right to the point. "Della", he said "was back in the cabin and he wanted to return to her as soon as he took care of a personal matter. To accomplish this task, he told the Captain he needed the cabin number of Daniel Harrington, the young man who dined with them, the third night of the cruise. John Henry, a man who was as intuitive as his guest, realized that there was a problem. Looking directly at Perry, the older man's voice was kind as he asked, "Mr. Mason, is there perhaps something that I can help you with?"

Perry half smiled. "Thank you, but no, Captain. All I need to know is the young man's cabin number. I just have to speak to him."

The Captain waited for Perry to offer some more information. When none was forthcoming, the Captain went to his desk and retrieved a large binder. Shuffling through, he quickly found what he was searching for. Taking a piece of paper from the top of his desk, he wrote the number down and handed it to the man standing in front of him. Perry thanked him and looked down at the paper in his hand. Surprise registered on his face as he saw the number. It was 596…the cabin right next door to his and Della's. Taking a deep breath and gathering himself, he thanked the Captain again and told him he would see him later that day. Turning ,he walked out of John Henry's cabin, closing the door behind him.

Perry was determined. He would take care of this situation the same way he faced any problem he encountered, either professionally or personally..…..and this was as personal as it could be because it involved Della.….. He would put an end to this trouble before it got out of hand and turned into a real crisis. Yes, Perry would fix everything and fix it now! He had promised Della and promises were to be kept….always.

The knock on the cabin door was much like the man himself…powerful…..forceful….unrelenting. The door opened and the young man came face to face with the towering figure. Daniel, smug and satisfied, looked at Perry standing in the doorway.

Mason was livid. Controlled rage brewed inside him, fueled by the whole deplorable situation and made worse by Della's reaction. He waited a moment for an invitation to step inside. His patience gone, he looked Daniel squarely in the eye and said, "Mr. Harrington, we need to talk."

"Daniel stepped aside and Perry walked into the cabin. Turning to the reporter, his face was granite hard as he began to speak. Assuming his courtroom posture and composure, his voice boomed. He looked and sounded completely opposite from the man who'd been so tender and gentle with Della only a short time before. "Alright Mr. Harrington, you have my attention. You wanted to talk to me. So talk. Suppose you begin by telling me what this is all about. Why did you feel the need to stoop so low? Why are you so desperate for an interview that you felt the need to try to blackmail me?"

Daniel's smiled was sardonic. His voice dripped of sarcasm. "Well, well, well, finally, if it isn't the great Perry Mason himself. Nice of you to stop by, Mr.-high flying-holier than thou- attorney…..but then you didn't have a choice did you? At least you're here now. I knew I could get you to change your mind. You thought you could get rid of me….not talk to me….ignore me. Well, we're about to see who's going to talk now! I want this interview and this is the only way to get it. I have everything I want on you and your lady…and now I 'm calling the shots. You're going to have to do what I ask. So I take it you're here to do the interview, although I don't see the beautiful Miss Street with you. We can do it without her but where is she by the way?

At the mention of Della's name, Perry went wild with fury. His stomach clenched, his breathing quickened and his pulse raced. His eyes darkened and when he spoke, his voice was eerily quiet but ice cold. "Wrong! So now I won't do it! You don't know anything about me but know this. I DO NOT give into threats. I never have and I never will, especially to a young inexperienced little punk….that's right a punk. That's what you're acting like…..and if you want to survive the next five minutes, not to mention the rest of this cruise you'll do as I tell you."

_Suddenly, Daniel's confidence left him and he very much resembled a child about to be reprehended by a parent. The sight of the younger man trembling before him cooled the lawyer's ire slightly. "__You have a lot of growing to up to do. You know, if you had come to me right from the start, I might….and I mean I might have thought about it._ I would have talked it over with my secretary and knowing her as I do, I am sure she would have been the one who would have convinced me. However, by doing it this way….this underhanded, sneaky, way….you cut your nose to spite your face, so to speak."

Daniel now became nervous and afraid. His cocky attitude was fast disappearing. "But….but….Mr. Mason…..all I was trying to do….was...was." Daniel was sputtering and Perry held up his hand to quiet him.

"**I know what you were trying to do and in one way I admire your tenacity. I understand wanting to get** ahead and I'm all for it, but young man, there are ways to go about it. While 'freedom of the press' is an inalienable right, blackmail is not. In fact, blackmail is an offense…..a federal offence and you could wind up in a whole lot of trouble. What do you think your family would have to say then? I imagine they would be none too happy…and your boss…..your mentor? …..I'm sure he would be very disappointed in you. Not to mention the disgrace all of this would bring to the paper and everyone connected with it." Perry paused for a split second, then continued. "You had no right to do this and you have no right to play with people's lives, whether it's someone famous or just the guy down the block. Let me tell you something. You won't make friends or get ahead in your career with this kind of behavior. So, here's what's going to happen. You are going to very quietly give me ALL of the pictures AND negatives you took of Miss Street and myself and also any that you might have taken of Mr. and Mrs. Harris. Along with these I want ANY notes, handwritten, tape recorded or otherwise. I want them now. I am not walking out of here without them. One more thing, if you do not turn everything over to me immediately, then I suggest you get yourself a good lawyer….you're going to need it…..for the lawsuit I am going to file…..against you and your paper."

For a minute, there was silence in the cabin. Daniel realized he was now in trouble and he didn't have a leg to stand on. He also knew that Perry meant every word and if he didn't turn all of it over, his career would essentially be finished. Harrington turned away and then turned back to Perry, defeated.

"Alright, Mr. Mason. You win. I'll give you everything only…..only what do I tell my editor when I get home? How do I explain about screwing up…about losing the interview?"

"First, it's not about winning or losing. It's about doing what is morally and ethically and consciously right. I hope you learned a lesson from this. As for explaining why you didn't get the interview, that my friend is something you will have to figure out yourself. Now, I believe, you have some things that belong to me."

Perry watched as Daniel turned away again. Very quickly more photographs, negatives and notes found their way into Perry's hands. Without saying another word, the lawyer walked out of the cabin, leaving the young reporter stunned and vanquished.

Perry stood on the deck, his body leaning backwards against the railing. In his hands were the photos and negatives that he had confiscated from Daniel. His breathing and pulse rate had returned to normal and his anger was slowly fading away. Perry stared at the pictures for some time. The pictures, he had to admit to himself, were beautiful. In fact they were perfect. They were clear, bright and completely in focus. Della had never looked more beautiful. She was radiant. Her smile was brilliant and her eyes sparkled so brightly Perry swore he could see the smallest of diamond facets glistening in them. In one of the pictures, they were in Mazatlan, holding hands, just enjoying having this special time together. Even though he was still angry at Daniel, Perry was definitely impressed with his photographic skills. He had captured Della perfectly….her beauty…her sweetness….her essence. As he looked at the photographs, tears formed in Perry's eyes. Tears that spoke of the love he had for this incredible woman and tears because of the guilt he felt. Perry was heartsick. All he had wanted to do was to spend time alone with the woman he loved in a place that offered obscurity and anonymity. The cruise, with the stop in Mazatlan, he'd thought, would afford them just such an opportunity as it was an ideal vacation….paradise at its best. Everything had been perfect….until now. Perry began talking to himself. "Great job Mason, can't even take her away for a couple of weeks without something happening. I love her so much. I just want to take care of her….to spoil her and make her happy. I'm surprised no one needed a lawyer or there wasn't a murder on board. It happened before. Now wouldn't that have been something. So there was no murder but this was just as bad. I try to protect her and I can't even do that. No wonder she doesn't want to marry me. Although, I can't understand it." Perry's voice took on a slightly sarcastic edge…..unusual for him. "Gee, look at everything I can offer her… late nights that sometimes go into the next morning, running here, there and everywhere chasing down witness's that don't want to talk and clients that sometimes lie, clues that don't always pan out, blackmail, murder and mayhem, not to mention too little sleep and not enough time and to top it all off, a police lieutenant and a D.A. who just love to make our job harder. Now tell me Mason, what girl wouldn't give her eye teeth to have a job and a man in her life like that?"

"This girl." A soft voice brought the lawyer out of his pique. Perry picked up his head and looked into the spectacularly beautiful eyes of the love of his life.

Della moved closer to Perry. Placing a hand on his arm, quietly, she asked "sweetheart, what are you doing?"

Perry quickly turned away from Della, wiping his eyes as he did so. The last thing he wanted was to have her see him so upset. Always in tune to her handsome Mr. Mason and never missing a trick, Della put her hand under his chin and slowly….gently…. turned his face back to hers. Hearing Della repeat her question, Perry answered with one of his own…..a bit gruffer then he intended and for which he was immediately sorry for.

"Why are you out here, wandering around on the deck? You know how I feel about you walking around by yourself."

Della placed a hand on his chest. Her voice was low and caring. Her smile, brilliant, warm and loving. "I'm a big girl Counselor. I can take care of myself. Besides it's morning, not late at night and this is not some dark, dangerous road….and this is not about me. I was worried. So let me ask you something. Why are you out here talking to yourself, instead of back in the cabin with me? If memory serves me, I remember you telling me you wouldn't be gone too long…..and Perry…that was over an hour ago."

Perry, realizing that he had become so distracted by all of this, smiled at Della. "I'm sorry baby, forgive me. I should have come right back to you. It's just that I was so angry after speaking with Daniel, I thought it best to come out here and cool down. I guess I must have lost track of the time. Perry then looked at the pictures once more. He sighed deeply and, as he began to tear at them, Della stopped him.

"No Perry! Don't!" Hearing Della's raised voice Perry stopped in mid motion and gazed at her. Now it was she whose eyes brimmed with tears. Before he could say or do anything Della held his face between her hands and spoke softly.

"Oh Perry, I'm the one who's sorry. I need you to forgive me. After you left to find Daniel, I thought about all of this. I over reacted. No, I wasn't happy about the way the pictures were taken and some of them….most of them are pretty private but it could have been worse. I mean he could have gone back to the paper without the interview and just printed them anyway. You know how it is. Sometimes these reporters are so desperate to get information, they write stuff that's not even true. He could have taken these pictures and written a fake interview but it doesn't appear that's going to happen so at least give him some credit." Della moved in closer and put her arms around Perry's waist. Looking up at him from under long lashes, she continued. "Anyway, I looked at the pictures and all I saw was this wonderful, handsome, amazing, man who is always so strong yet so gentle and tender…. so caring and loving and who only wanted to give me a magic dream. Well let me tell you something my wonderful man, that's exactly what you did. I will never forget this. You know, maybe giving this interview wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Then I could let everyone know about the real you…..the real Perry Mason. The Perry Mason that no one sees. Hmmmm, come to think of it, maybe I should go and find Daniel myself and…"

Della never finished. With one hand holding the pictures, Perry pulled her into him with the other. Bending down, he kissed her softly, then deeply. Breaking the kiss, but not releasing Della from his embrace, he looked at her lovingly. His voice was as soft as Della had ever heard it.

"Della...You know you're right. I think we'll keep these pictures. They'll be a permanent memory of our trip and every time I look at them, I will see the beauty and perfection that they hold…I will see only you." Gentle fingers wiped away the tears that had begun to fall on Della's face.

"Come on, let's go back to the cabin and put these away with the rest of the pictures for safe keeping. Then we can either order room service or head to the dining room. I'm not sure if they are still serving breakfast or the mid morning snacks but I am sure we can fine something that you will like…and after that…"

Perry was silenced by Della who had pressed her lips to his. When she had finished the kiss, her voice was so sultry and so seductive that Perry suddenly felt very warm…. This warmth he knew, was not caused by the rays of the morning sun.

"After that, Counselor, Della purred, "the possibilities are endless."

The sun was just beginning to set on what had been a wonderful day. Perry and Della had spent the last few days on the ship enjoying all the activities they had missed. It was the last night of the cruise. In the morning, the enormous ocean liner would dock in L.A. and the attorney and his secretary would be home. Within a few days, their life would return to normal. They would be busy in the office or in court, Perry defending a client, Della as always, by his side. They would return to their hectic, everyday life and this cruise would be a beautiful memory….an incredible memory. For now though, they would have this one last night to add to their reminiscencesof this unforgettable vacation.

Perry, looking as handsome as ever and dressed in a white dinner jacket, white shirt, black bow tie and black trousers was standing on their private balcony looking out at the sea. Waiting for Della, his thoughts drew him back to the morning of his confrontation with Daniel. While it had begun as something so unpleasant, it ended very happily indeed. Perry's talk with Daniel had, almost single handedly, given the young man a new perspective. Daniel had even sought out the couple and apologized, especially to Della for any unhappiness he may have caused. Perry smiled to himself as he thought about the pictures. The pictures he would treasure always. Without realizing it, Daniel had given him an amazing gift and for that Perry would always be greatful.

An alluring fragrance and a soft rustle made the lawyer turn around. Perry couldn't move. So struck was he by the dark haired beauty in front of him, he could neither speak or breath. Della was exquisite. She was wearing a crème and pale pink fitted ankle length dress. A tasteful slit went up one side of the dress and it had very thin straps. The diamond studs in her ears and the small, diamond heart locket around her neck, both gifts from Perry, glistened as they caught the sun's final rays. On her wrist she wore the bracelet Perry had given her at the start of the cruise. Her feet were shod in clear backless open toed sandals. The effect was breathtaking but more than that was the expression on Della's face and the look in her eyes as she gazed intently at the man standing in front of her….the man she loved more than anything else in her life. It told the story of a woman who was completely contented and deeply in love.

Perry, finally being able to breath, went to her and took her in his arms. Meeting her gaze, he looked at her with wonder as he gently brushed a wisp of windblown hair away from her face. His words were spoken in a hushed, almost reverent whisper. "Della, my God….look at you. You are always beautiful but right now, at this moment you are beyond beautiful. I…I can't even put into words how breathtaking you look and how much I love you."

Della placed her hand on Perry's chest. Her voice was soft. "I'm glad you approve Mr. Mason. I did it all for you and I must say you look quite dashing yourself this evening."

"Why, thank you Miss Street." Perry's eyes twinkled and he smiled that winning charming smile. Then, becoming somewhat serious, he asked,"you know, darling, tonight is the last night of our cruise. Are you sad to see it come to an end?"

"Della sighed deeply then smiled brilliantly at the man who held her….the man in whose arms she always felt safe, protected and loved. She answered him quietly. "I am little sad, but then again who wouldn't be. I mean I have to give all this up." Noticing the look in Perry's eye, she laughed lightly and said, "Counselor, as beyond incredible and wonderful as this vacation was, believe it or not I am glad to be going home…because that is my real life….our real life together and I wouldn't want to change it for anything else in the world….even this magical dream. So yes, I will miss being here with you but I know we can always come back someday. As long as we are together, it doesn't matter where we are. Now, why don't you take me to dinner and then I will show you how thankful I am for giving me the most thrilling time of my life."

"That, my angel would be my greatest pleasure, but first….." Perry turned Della around so she could look out onto the water. Then standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. Putting his face to hers and nuzzling her ear, he whispered, "the sunset my darling, we can't miss the sunset."

As the ship sailed slowly on towards home, the lovers watched the sun set as it disappeared behind the horizon and knew that the magic and the wonder of this trip would remain with them forever….as would their love.


End file.
